


[超蝙AU]Capture

by dieKrahe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieKrahe/pseuds/dieKrahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Clark为了帮助心仪的同事Lois完成一次采访任务，在Lois的安排下接近了哥谭王子Bruce Wayne，而后续的发展完全超出了他的预料。</strong><br/>这是属于我脑洞里某个平行世界里的故事。<br/>二设有，漫画看得不多，完全架空，经不起考究，请勿在意与原著相悖的细节！感谢阅读！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lois的计划

**Author's Note:**

> **会有轻微的Clark/lois情节（KISS即止），以及Bruce/其他人‘不可描述’的情节（一笔带过）**  
>  【文中有带*后缀的名词均为有虚构的地名、人名，如有雷同，纯属巧合。】

最近的运气简直像伦敦的天气般糟糕。

从Perry White的办公室出来后，一脸郁卒的Lois回到她的办公桌前。此时此刻，她非常想要进行伴随着破坏易碎品的尖叫来发泄糟透了的情绪。但她不能，也不会这么做，情绪失控只会令她更沮丧。将那叠被拒之门外的文稿重新整理好，锁进了第二个抽屉里后，Lois开始边查阅资料边思考着接下来该如何完成她的调查。  
刚刚在办公室里，White尖刻地批了Lois一顿。他毫不客气地否决掉了她辛苦撰写的稿件，並称阅读这些文字完全是在浪费生命。作为一个入行三年，半新不旧的记者，这依然是个残酷的打击。

Lois在入行之初接连发表了多篇富有爆炸性的独家新闻后，一跃成为了业界里的新锐记者（那时候White对她的态度可比现在好太多）。但这一年来，因为几张照片，她又开始把大量精力放在学生时期就在追踪的外星人的调查上。当她终于结合辛苦收集到的种种证据，交出了这篇关于外星人真实存在的文章时，这份“课外作业”对她的老板来说显然不是什么值得高兴的事情。

“你想要我把这些东西印在我的报纸上？”White看她的眼神好像在看什么滑稽的东西似的，下一刻便将稿子重重地砸在桌面上，恶狠狠地骂道：“你真当报社是你开的私人博客吗？我给你开专栏，是要你写有真凭实据，实实在在的独家新闻，而不是你这些乱七八糟，天马行空的科学幻想，Lane女士！”

“Boss，这绝不是我凭空杜撰的，请您再看看那几张照片，它们都是真实拍摄到的，我手上还有胶片。”Lois将那几张照片推到White面前。

“这几个月你一篇有价值的新闻都没写出来，那么多最新科研，名流政要等着你去采访，你却把时间浪费在四处收集这种无聊虚幻的东西上，你是科幻片看太多了吗？！”White用力戳着最上面一张，定格着天空中一黑影的照片，怒喝：“就凭几张糊得都分辨不出来是鸟还是塑料袋什么的照片，你就要我相信，要读者相信你写的是真的，你要不要干脆去写娱乐版？”

“您想要劲爆的独家，这就是！我已经找到了几个目击者，他们生活在不同地区，彼此不认识，但对这个外星生物的描述却出奇一致，真的有外星人存在于我们之中，没有人比我更接近事实了——”

Lois为自己的调查据理力争，但White完全听不进去。

“够了——！今天起不要再让我听到，看到任何关于什么狗屁外星人的东西，你给我明天去采访那些参与选举的议员们，下周一再交不上有用的稿子，你就给我卷铺盖滚蛋！”

就这样，Lois被气急败坏的White连稿带人地轰出了办公室。一出门就收到了同僚们各式各样地注目，他们必然听得见里面的争吵，那些同情或嘲讽的目光让她感到窘蹙。

即便会有被辞退的风险，但Lois绝不会就此放弃调查。这两个月的调查并非一无所获。线人给她提供了几条非常宝贵的线索，她已统统亲自验证过了真实性。她现在可以说是掌握了足以改变这个世界的重大信息。只是还有最关键的一条线索仍需要一个人的发言来坐实。只是要对方接受采访並没有她想象的那么容易，遭遇过滑铁卢的她必须重新制定一个计划。

“Hey，你还好吗？”

伴随着温软的男中音，一杯冒着热气的红茶出现在Lois的桌面上，她抬眼一看，原来是斜对面桌的菜鸟编辑Clark Kent。她弯起红唇礼貌地笑了笑，回道：“没事，我很好。”

Clark回以一个腼腆的微笑后，带着几分担忧问：“刚才你和Boss……”

Lois的笑容消了下去，她撇撇嘴，拒绝道：“我不想谈这个，Clark，你有什么事吗？”

意识到自己又说了不合时宜的话，Clark有些窘迫地摇头。“不、没有，就是想知道，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“谢了，我可以自己搞定。”Lois客气地说。看对方欲言又止地还站在她的桌子旁，她便拿起那杯热茶嘬了口，然后堆起微笑道谢：“谢谢你的茶。”

“不客气。”

Clark对她笑了笑，转身坐回自己的座位去。瞄了眼那缩在椅子里的高大的背影，Lois挑了挑眉，将茶杯放回到桌面上。

Clark喜欢她。

女人天性敏感，Lois也不例外。她总能轻易地察觉到别人对她怀有的好感和爱慕。通常来说，她不会排斥和拒绝对方投来的好意，因为这在多数情况下都有利于她的工作和生活。

Clark就是一个很好的实例。

至今为止Clark在工作中帮了她不少忙——尤其是常在她跑去调查而缺席时为她打掩护，还替她写稿子应付老板，并且从没有给她添过什么麻烦（她当然也对他礼尚往来）。

这个善良腼腆的大男孩是今年初来乍到的新人。她曾带着还是实习编辑的他跑过几次采访。在那不久后，Lois很快就注意到了他对她的好感。

Clark总是在以为她没注意的时候偷偷予以注视，并总是热心地为她提供帮助。尽管那副身材（尤其是那漂亮的屁股）挺吸引人，但他温吞得略显优柔寡断的性格以及糟糕的衣着品味却完全不是她的菜，何况他连约她出去的勇气都没有。综合以上，她对这个来自堪萨斯州的“小镇男孩”一点儿也没有作为同事和朋友以外的兴趣。

将心思摆回到正事上，Lois又继续埋首在浩瀚的网页中搜寻线索资料。几个小时的无果让她烦躁不已。这时，手机收到的一条简讯令她瞬间振奋：

B.W将出席周日慈善派对。

在坐实了这条消息的可靠性后，Lois迅速开始铺陈计划。首先，她需要找一个可靠的人帮她牵线搭桥。

当她在脑海里过滤着人选时，眼角瞥见了Clark。她眉梢一抬，起身走到Clark身旁，将手轻轻放在那宽阔的肩头，对惊讶抬起头的他甜甜一笑。

“你周末有空吗？”

答案一目了然。


	2. 慈善派对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark同意并出席了派对，并见到了Bruce。

Clark对着镜子努力打着领结，废了半天劲儿才勉强系好。他整理了领口，抚平外套的褶皱，最后打量着镜中不同以往的自己，无声叹息。

‘我就开门见山了，这两个月我一直试图去采访Bruce Wayne，有消息称他购入了一块不同寻常的陨石，然而对方不但拒绝采访，还屏蔽了我的来电来信，甚至拿禁令限制我靠近，我和他对话是不太可能了，今天我收到了他将出席周日慈善派对的消息，我很希望你能替我去派对将一封信交到他手上，这对我来说非常重要，我相信他看了信会改变态度接受我的采访，否则我就要失去我的工作了。’

‘Clark，你是我认识的人当中最可靠不过的，我实在没有其他办法了，我不想放弃只剩一步之遥的真相，请你帮帮我好吗？’

与Lois在茶水间对话的场景又一次浮现在Clark脑海中。从不曾表现出走投无路的Lois头一次向他寻求帮助，Clark几乎想都没想就点头答应了。

冲动是魔鬼。

Clark盯着躺在洗手台上那封信，不必拆阅他也了然里面的内容。那些文字正是他现在进退维谷的原因。

理智上，假如他还想无忧无虑的继续他的“副业”，他就不能将这封信交出去。可情感上，在面对陷入困境的Lois，他无法拒绝去帮助她。

在Clark进入星球日报社实习，第一次见到Lois时，他就被这个有着自信笑容的美丽女孩吸引了。她就像一只拥有闪亮羽翼的蝴蝶，翩翩飞入他的世界里，让他眼前一亮。在他们协同工作的日子里，Clark更是了解到Lois拥有的不只是靓丽的外表，她更是一位才华横溢，果敢认真的新闻记者。

他情不自禁地喜欢上了Lois。

令他动心的是来自她身上由内而外洋溢出来的自信光彩。如果可以驱散她的忧愁，让美丽的笑容重回她脸上，他什么都愿意一试。

究竟这封信是否会改变Bruce Wayne的决定还不得而知。Clark想，对方若再一次拒绝，Lois就应该会放弃调查了。至少今后一段时间她不会再去追踪那个外星人。

最坏不过是Wayne接受了采访，她如愿以偿发表了新闻。Clark可预见的影响至多是他得停止一段时间的“副业”（多久得取决于人类遗忘的速度）。

‘人类惧怕于他们所不了解的事物，一旦你暴露了，他们的恐惧会变成伤害你的武器。’

玛莎的话回荡在脑中，但Clark已决心帮助Lois。不管这之后事情会如何发展，他只要隐藏好他的秘密，一切就不会有问题。

& & & & & &

两人驱车来到派对所设在的豪华酒店附近。酒店正门前已陆续有宾客们进入，赶来的记者和摄影师们全都被安保隔离在门道的两旁。

“这是邀请函。”Lois从包里拿出一张烫金凸花的卡片递给他。

Clark打开卡片，在看到姓名时，抬了抬眉头。“Karl Diven*？”

“地产大亨Miles Diven*的侄子。”Lois解释起来，“他叔叔要他去参加派对，但他现在正在巴西看球赛不想回来，于是我们就互相帮助一下。”

Clark眨了眨眼睛，再次惊讶于Lois的人脉力量。“我不会因为冒名顶替被逮捕吧？”

Lois被逗笑了，她顺着打趣道：“我会去保释你的，放心吧。”

“听到你的保证更没法儿安心了啊。”Clark笑着摇摇头，合上卡片收进口袋里。

“安啦，不会有任何问题，你只管享受派对就可以了，今晚有开Louis Roederer Cristal*，你可有口福了。”Lois透露。

Clark不觉讶然，光知道派对所在的地点，就不难想象这会是一个怎样奢靡的派对。“只希望它能发挥魔力让富裕人士们多救助一些儿童。”

“他们一定会的。”Lois笑道，“还有别忘了——”

“把信交给Wayne。”Clark重复了一遍他的任务。

“那就拜托你了，请务必亲自要交到他手上。”Lois叮嘱。

“我明白。”

Clark打开车门正要下车，随着一声“等等”，他的手臂被Lois拉住了，紧接着是一个突如其来的吻。一秒后Lois的唇离开了他的。她注视着Clark，棕色眼眸里闪耀着期许的光芒。“谢谢你，Clark！”她柔声说，真心实意。

Clark眨了眨眼睛，从被吻的震撼中回过神，他愣愣地点头，然后下车快步走向酒店。

只是被亲一下，耳朵都跟着红了，真是可爱的纯情男孩。

Lois忍俊不禁地咬着唇，她盯着Clark的身影消失在酒店里，祈祷一切顺利。

& & & & & &

顺利通过安检后，Clark跟随宾客们乘专用电梯直升到顶层的派对场地——以奢靡著称的顶级夜店——Lotus House*。

初次步入这家各界名流纷至沓来的传奇夜店，里面无以伦比的装潢布置无不令人惊叹。大量采用深色大理石，镀金木材与皮革进行拼接混搭，配上巧妙的灯光设计以及豪华的家具装饰，打造出奢华前卫的环境。透过宽大的落地窗能看见外侧占据三分之一面积的无边泳池，露天座位的周边使用各种热带植物营造出休闲放松的自然氛围，而大都市璀璨的夜景无疑是最棒的装饰。

Clark在这儿认出了大多数商界名人，还有一些明星名模。他低调地穿过宾客之间，找到最利于观察整个主场以及阁楼VIP区域的位置。视线不着痕迹地搜寻了几遍，目标还未出现。

灯光暗了下来，宾客们结束彼此间的交谈寒暄，将注意力转移到聚光灯所在的舞台上。此时门外已没有来宾，Clark不由得猜想那人是否还会出现。

舞台上，司仪开始热情四溢的发言。Clark兴趣缺缺地听着他的套话，盘算着若最后的募款开始人还不出现，他就告知Lois情况，然后趁早离开。

在司仪即将结束开场白之际，Clark敏锐地听到了远处门外的对话——

“Bruce——你来了！”

“抱歉，飞机晚点了，希望我没有错过什么。”

“派对才要开始，快来，让我们尽情享受这个美好的夜晚！”

“好极了。”

灯光恢复了，Clark也终于见到他此行的目标——享有哥谭王子尊称的Wayne集团董事Bruce Wayne，LEX集团董事Lex luthor与他一同出现在会场的另一端。

这是Clark初次在报纸杂志与电视外见到Wayne本人。

他看起来更英俊，也更高大，身高与Clark相差无几。一眼便知价值不菲的定制西装将他身材修饰得完美出众，显然他是个勤于健身的人。

他的到来同样吸引了其他人的注意，与他照面的每个人都向他举杯示意或握手问候。

他微笑着，薄唇牵扯起略显轻浮的笑容之下隐藏着无可忽视的成稳与精明。他幽默圆滑与围绕在他身旁的每个人互动，不忽视任何一个。

无可否认，Bruce Wayne就像人物杂志上评价的那样：他是完完全全的优雅绅士典范。

在Clark穿过人群即将接近时，他们已经走上了阁楼的VIP区域的楼道，随行的安保守在了楼梯前。在看见安保拦下几个人后，他转向走到吧台坐下。很明显他同样是不能轻易通过安保那关的一员。而正与楼上其他人相谈甚欢的Bruce Wayne，也不像是会在派对结束前再回到下面来的样子。

Clark抿了一小口香槟，开始思索自己是否还要继续Lois的计划呢？

 

注释：  
Louis Roederer Cristal*：一款昂贵的香槟。


	3. 出人意料的夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark与Bruce聊了起来。

当飞机划过大都会上空时，一股强烈的预感席卷了Bruce。他临时改变了直接飞回哥谭市的想法，决定出席本不打算去的派对。

Bruce总是相信自己的预感，因为迄今为止它从未出错过。假如说他拥有什么超能力的话，他相信这就是。当他不经意发现了坐于吧台边上的那个人时，他无比庆幸自己又一次做出了正确的决断。

这真的是个巨大的惊喜！

Bruce透过阁楼的变色玻璃紧密地注视着他。他绝不会认错，那张雕刻般棱角分明的側脸早已牢牢印在他的脑海中。

他必定是独自前来，但难以揣测出他的目的。显然他对派对上的一切都不感兴趣，否则就不会独自坐在吧台的角落里小酌。而当身旁的人与他攀谈起来时，他略僵硬的姿态泄露了他的无所适从。

你来这儿是为了什么？Bruce微微眯起眼睛，无比好奇。

“在看什么呢，Bruce？一副着迷的样子。”

坐在对面同为靠窗位置的Charlie*抛过来的问话拉回了Bruce的注意力，同时也令他成为了新一轮的话题主角。Bruce只是轻笑一声，嘬了口烈酒，不作回应。

身旁的Lex见状，戏谑一笑，替他开了口：“在派对上除了俊男美女还能看什么？”

“那么，这次又看上谁了？”Lucious也不甘寂寞地参上一脚，笑道：“今夜可来了不少新面孔，看起来都是某人的菜。”

为了打发这群人难缠的好奇心，Bruce便随口答道：“我只是惊讶Miranda夫人*又换男伴了，那孩子看起来才刚满20岁吧。”

“她爱吃嫩草是人尽皆知的事儿了吧？”Charlie*的话语里尽是浓浓的嘲讽，“听说她只对25岁以下的帅哥感性趣呢。”

Bruce挑了挑眉梢，故作恍然大悟地说：“难怪她始终看不上我，我完全不在她的考虑范围里呐。”

“你想泡她？”Lex好笑地盯着Bruce的脸，质疑道：“你的口味什么时候变得这么糟了。”

“那是因为你不懂欣赏成熟女性的魅力。”Bruce大言不惭地表示。

Lex难以置信地瞪着他，“哈，你不是认真的吧？我们都爱性感漂亮的熟女，但永远不会是奶奶级别的。”

“不试试怎么知道你不喜欢？没准会令你欲罢不能。”Bruce调侃他。

“敬谢不敏。”Lex回击道：“不是谁都像你一样没节操，男女不拒也罢了，没想到你现在连老太婆都想吃，你又刷新了我对你的认识，Brucie。”

Bruce毫不在意地耸耸肩，“别断言那么早，我们都知道你的求知欲有多旺盛，Lex。”

Lex嘴角扭曲了一下，败下阵来：“你赢了。”Bruce则带着胜利的痞笑着向他举杯致意。

在一阵哄然的笑声后，话题很快被转移走了。当Bruce再次将视线放回到那吧台处，恰好看到那人起身离开座位，朝着露台的方向走去。

“我该去问候一下Miranda夫人了，她现在落单了。”

Bruce起身宣布道，无视众人的哗然调笑，独自下了阁楼。

他当真去与Miranda夫人寒暄了两句，纯粹只是演给那群看他好戏的家伙们瞧的。花了一点时间摆脱掉其他缠上来的人，Bruce顺带了一杯威士忌走到露台。

两旁被植物墙隔起来的露天座位里散落着几对男女，而Bruce关注的那个人正独自伫立在泳池旁的石栏前。

Bruce几乎是下意识地屏息着走近他。潜意识觉得自己若贸然一下子靠近，他便会像那一夜般，转身消失在茫茫夜幕之中。

但对方还是察觉到了。

在彼此视线相遇的瞬间，那双明亮的眼眸闪现了几分惊愕。隔着安全距离停在他身旁，Bruce向他抛出一个友善的微笑。

“夜色不错，不是吗？”

& & & & & &

Clark不知道自己是否还有足够的耐心待在派对上。

他不想就这样一整晚的耗在这儿，一只耳朵听着阁楼上漫无边际的闲聊，另一只还要被迫听身旁这位快喝醉（或许已经喝醉了）的中年男人，向他愤世嫉俗地批判着社会炎凉腐败。

看起来Lois的任务是难以完成了。思及此，Clark无可抑制地感到一股安心。但不管怎么说，在派对结束前，这都会是漫长的一夜。

‘在看什么呢，Bruce？一副着迷的样子。’

楼上的话题突然转到Bruce Wayne身上。在一阵追问之下，Bruce才慢悠悠地回话。

‘我只是惊讶Miranda夫人*又换男伴了，那孩子看起来才刚满20岁吧。’

Clark悄悄看了看隔着身旁中年男人几个座位的，正与一位俊美青年相互调情的——Stephan基金*前董事长——Miranda夫人……

‘她爱吃嫩草是人尽皆知的事儿了吧？听说她只对25岁以下的帅哥感兴趣。’

‘难怪她始终看不上我，我是完全不在她的考虑范围里呐。’

Bruce的话活像一枚被引爆的鱼雷，引起一阵轩然大波。

‘你想泡她？你的口味什么时候变得这么糟了。’

‘那是因为你不懂欣赏成熟女性的魅力。’

虽不了解Bruce对女性的喜好标准，但再看一眼那位至少有60岁的夫人，Clark不得不同意Lex——这的确有点糟。

‘不是谁都像你一样没节操，男女不拒也罢了，没想到你现在连老太婆都想吃，你又刷新了我对你的认识，Brucie。’

所以Bruce Wayne果然是男女通吃，老少不拒的花花公子么……

在他与Lex一番如演双簧般的唇枪舌剑之后，他们所聊的话题完全朝着十九禁的方向走去了。假如Clark是写娱乐版的编辑，那么他将有一堆写不完的花边猛料。思及此，他忍不住轻笑出声。

“你也同意我说的对吗？”

身旁不知是叫Jonathan，还是Jonas的醉酒先生将Clark拉回到现实里。完全没在听他说了什么的Clark只能尴尬地点点头。这时，口袋里的手机振动了两下，是Lois来的简讯。Clark不再搭理这位喋喋不休的先生，起身往露台走去。

& & & & & &

Clark回复着Lois询问事情进展的简讯，刚将“还没法儿接近”的回信写好发送出去，就发现Bruce只身一人朝着他这边走来，并最终停在他身旁。

“夜色不错，不是吗？”Bruce望着大都会璀璨迷人的夜景轻叹，“哥谭与之相比可逊色不少。”

“但您更喜爱哥谭市的夜景吧。”

Clark接了话，眼睛注视着Bruce刚毅的侧脸，他那卷翘浓密的黑色睫毛，以及眼角处浅浅的鱼尾纹吸引了他的目光。

“的确。” Bruce的微笑加深了，自豪地表示：“在我眼中哪都比不上我的城市，不管别人如何评价它的好与坏。”

被他言语中坚定而浓郁的荣誉感所感染，Clark的脑海里蓦地浮现了Smallville，以及他深爱的父母的农场。他深有同感地点头，赞同道：“最美不过是家乡，对我来说也一样。”

得到共鸣的Bruce转过头看向Clark，不意外那双深邃而锐利的深蓝眼眸中盈满了友善的笑意。

“希望我没有打扰你的清净。”他彬彬有礼地说。

“不，您不会。”Clark微笑着摇摇头，“我很高兴能和您聊上两句，Wayne先生。”

“不介意我的唐突就好，我该如何称呼你？”

“Clark K……”

声音戛然而止。Clark想要咬了自己的舌头，一顺口就报了真名，完全忘了他现在的身份应该是Karl Diven才对。

“嗯？”Bruce疑惑地看着他。

“我是Clark Kent。”Clark最后只能据实介绍了自己。

“很高兴认识你，Clark。”Bruce说，并向他伸出右手。

Clark因Bruce语调低柔地直呼他的名字感到莫名的心悸，他礼貌地回握了对方。“我的荣幸。”

短暂的握手礼后，Bruce起了话头，“今夜的派对感觉如何？”

“唔，香槟很棒。”Clark坦言。

“酒水确实都不错。”Bruce颔首同意，“说起来，你可以试试这里调的Aviation*，不会令你失望。”

“谢谢您的推荐，不过我不太喜欢酒。”

“那真是可惜了。”Bruce微微惊讶地扬了扬眉梢。“我不会参加没有酒的派对，难得能有个合理的理由可以大喝特喝。”说着，他轻轻晃了晃手中的酒杯。

Clark被逗笑了，“我看出来了。”

“我猜你的同伴不会像你一样不喝酒吧。”

“的确不会，但今晚就我一个人来。”

Bruce眨了眨眼睛，总结道：“我大概知道为什么你会独自在这儿欣赏夜景了，以及当我看见你的时候，你一脸想要离开这儿的样子。”

Clark脸颊一热，不确定地问：“我有吗？”

“至少我看出来了。”Bruce莞尔道。

对话停滞了下来。Bruce凝视着Clark，那双午夜蓝的眼睛里藏着一些Clark无法解读的东西。有那么一瞬间，Clark感觉像是被一头掠食的猛兽盯住了，他不知道自己是不是应该要移开眼睛。  
难不成是特意来跟我搭讪的吗……

Clark毫无意识自己同时把心里的想法说漏出来，以至于当他听见Bruce反问他“你觉得呢”时，他一时间不明所以。

“抱歉，觉得什么？”

Bruce愣了愣，随即哑然失笑，“你不知道自己刚刚说了什么吗？”

刚刚？Clark迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，下一秒倏地用手遮住了嘴，无可抑制地脸红起来。他窘迫地低下头，喃道：“告诉我，我不是真的说出来了？”

“你真的是很有趣，Clark。”Bruce大笑了起来，接着坦言：“你是对的，我的确是在搭讪你。”

Clark为此感到茫然与不知所措，他讷讷道:“我…我不太明白……”

Bruce在看了一眼腕表上的时间后，向他提出：“走吧，我带你去一个地方。”

Clark睁大双眼，一时间因对方突然且独断的决定丢了反应。

“难得这么好的夜晚，你不想浪费吧？”

“我不知道……”

“我会送你回家的。”

Bruce微笑着，犹如胜利在望的掠食者。在Clark彻底回过神的时候，已经坐进了Bruce的副驾驶座里了。

注释：  
Aviation*：一款鸡尾酒。


	4. 嘉年华

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark与Bruce逛了嘉年华。

路途很安静。Bruce专注地开着车，Clark则漫不经心地看着车窗外的霓虹街景一晃而过。最终Clark还是禁不住好奇，开口询问了他们的目的地，但Bruce却不作任何透露。

“请当做一个惊喜来期待吧。”Bruce如是说，嘴角挂着神秘的微笑。

这话倒真让Clark隐隐期待了起来，于是他决定不再追问。自打与Bruce说上第一句话开始，一切都在往不可预料的方向进展着。虽有种被牵着鼻子走的感觉，但不知为何Clark感到可以去相信对方。

“但是……”Clark还有些忧虑，“这样真的好吗？您忽然中途离开派对……”

“我知会了Lucious，他会解决剩下的事情，我们只管好好玩就行了。”Bruce眉目带笑地瞄了过来，丝毫不觉得哪里不妥。

Clark动了动唇，想要指出他们是直接离开的事实，但既然Bruce这么说了，或许他在Clark没注意的时候给他的副手发了个简讯什么的。

“是否有人说过您是个有些任性的人呢？”

“我相信你是个正直诚实的青年，Clark。”

Clark抿了抿唇，脸颊微微发烫，“我就当这是在称赞我了。”他呢喃着看出车窗外。

Bruce大笑，坦诚道：“毫无疑问。”

& & & & & &

车完全停下来的一刻，Clark为他们的目的地感到惊讶不已。“这的确是一个惊喜。”他忍俊不禁地说，不敢相信Bruce载着他穿过大半个城市，竟会是来逛嘉年华。

“怎么会想到要来这儿？”Clark问。

Bruce眨眨眼，弯起嘴角笑道：“这会比派对有趣，不是吗？”

Clark不得不同意这点，相比令他无所适从的奢华派对，这里无疑会更有乐趣。

“走吧，虽然时间有点晚了，能赶在结束前逛逛也不错。”Bruce说。

Clark点头，与他一同走向前方缤纷多彩的嘉年华乐园。

这是Clark头一次逛大都会的嘉年华，也是他过去所游玩过的规模最大的一个。虽临近闭园时间，但里面依然十分热闹。他们并肩漫步在各个独具特色的摊位和游乐设施之间，传统或新奇的事物令人眼花缭乱。目之所及的景象唤起了Clark许多愉快的童年回忆。

在路过一家被几个游客包围的小摊时，Bruce停了下来，对Clark说：“这个好像很有意思。”

“扭蛋机？”

Clark念了遍招牌，随后看向那堆叠在摊位四面的，装满了各色圆球的机器们，上面都贴着不同款式的玩具说明。柜台处年轻的亚裔老板正给几位客人兑换代币。

Bruce则在看置于柜台的小玻璃柜，里面展示着一个个精致可爱的摆件和挂饰。他对角落里的一只身披红色披风，胸前印着带有字母B的星星图案的深蓝色小熊钥匙扣产生了兴趣。他问老板：“这个卖吗？”

老板看了一眼后摇摇头，指了指那一排扭蛋机，说：“您想要的话，试试手气吧，就像她那样。”

他们看向老板所指的那位女客人，她正将一枚代币投入一台猫咪主题的扭蛋机里，在扭转了两圈机器上的大按钮后，一个粉色圆球“咚”地掉到了下方凹槽里。她把球拿出来转向透明的一面，里面是一只抱着毛线球的猫咪挂扣。

“老天，这是第三个了，我永远也抽不到那只叼着鱼的了……”只见她对同伴如此抱怨，沮丧地将这颗球收进了装满了其他扭蛋球的纸袋里。

Clark讶然，“原来是随机掉落的，抽中想要的不太容易呢。”

“不妨一试。”Bruce扬了扬眉毛，他决定接受这个运气挑战。“至今为止我想要的，还没有得不到的。”

听见Bruce如此强势而自负的宣言，Clark忽然有种他可能会为了一个小小钥匙扣而将这家铺子都清空的感觉。但令他惊讶的是Bruce仅花了10美金换取了3枚代币，并且还分了2枚给他。

“您确定一次就能抽中么？”Clark怀疑地看着他。

“我不确定。”Bruce说，只见他祈求好运似的对硬币轻吹了一口气，顿了顿，他将硬币举到Clark面前，期待地问：“你是否愿意借我一点好运？”

“那就祝您好运！”Clark好笑地说，大方地凑过去轻吹了硬币一下。

Bruce咧嘴一笑，将代币投入那台小熊扭蛋机里，咔嚓咔嚓地转了两下后，扭蛋机掉出了一个红色球。Clark半是紧张半是期待地看着Bruce将它取出来，当他转到透明的一面时，两人同时面露惊喜。

“哇哦！”Clark惊叹，难以置信地看着球里躺着的蓝色小熊。“您的运气一直都那么好吗？”

“通常来说，不坏。”Bruce眯着笑眼注视着Clark，“只是遇到你后变得更好了。”

“唔。”Clark抿了抿唇，浅浅的红晕爬上了他的脸颊，他一时不知如何接话，只好选择忽视Bruce后半句语意暧昧的话。

Bruce打开了扭蛋，取出了他的奖品递给Clark。“这是给你的。”

Clark睁大了双眼，他看了看小熊，又抬眼看向Bruce。“给我吗？”

Bruce点头。Clark接过它，讷讷道：“不是您想要这个吗……？”

“我只是想要送给你，它非常可爱不是么？”Bruce凝视着他，笑意令他幽深的蓝眸熠熠生辉。

又一次，Clark因那难以琢磨的锐利目光与微妙的态度感到心悸。他恍然发现Bruce在试探他，只是他无法确定Bruce的心思是不是他猜想的那样。压下内心升腾的困惑，Clark对他腼腆一笑，道谢：“是的，那我就收下了，谢谢。”随即移开了目光，转向他面前的扭蛋机。“唔，看看我会抽到什么吧。”

“拭目以待。”

Clark最后抽了两只造型有趣的猫咪摆件，他拿给Bruce看，说：“挑一个你喜欢的？”

Bruce抬眼看向Clark，眼中闪着愉悦的光芒，他欣然接受他的慷慨。“我要这个。”他说，从Clark手心里挑走了抱着熊本城的黑猫*摆件，将另一只日本武士装扮的黑猫留给他。Clark满意地将他的奖品收进口袋，与Bruce继续往前逛去。

& & & & & &

他们坐在靠海一面的休息区里，品尝着风味绝佳的印尼海鲜烧烤与清甜可口的冰镇蜂蜜西柚茶。在大快朵颐后，话题亦从美食转移到了异国风情。Bruce丰富精彩的见闻与经历令Clark印象深刻。通常人们会认为像他这样的亿万富翁所体验的必定都是无法想象的奢靡。Bruce却并非如此，他的冒险经历听起来更像是苦行僧的自我磨练。

“噢，等等，您还到过喜马拉雅山！？”Clark讶异道。

Bruce笑了笑，轻描淡写地说：“我在当地的一个小山村里待了一段时间。”

“那必定有不少惊险难忘的故事吧。”

“的确，那里的严寒与孤寂令人毕生难忘。”Bruce说，“但在那，你更能深刻感受到自然之力的伟大与严酷，以及真正顽强不屈的生命力，你会在那找到真正的平静。”

“可以想象。”Clark呢喃着，脑海里出现了那道意为“雪之故乡”的雄伟山脉。“所以，你在寻找平静吗？”

Bruce嘴角的笑容隐去了，那注视着Clark的双眼也忽然变得更深不可测。“我有好长一段时间处在恐惧与愤怒之中。”他敛下眼，沉声道：“那是我之所以四处游历漂泊的原因之一，我意图找到能控制它的方式。”

恐惧。

愤怒。

这两个字眼令Clark心脏紧缩，曾几何时，他亦被它们左右着。而Bruce的恐惧与愤怒——他想到了那举国震惊的Wayne夫妇枪击案。感伤与同情同时刷过了Clark的心。他柔声说：“我猜你找到了最好的方式。”

Bruce再次抬眼看向Clark时，那双午夜蓝的眼睛又恢复了明亮的光彩。“我总是能得到我想要的。”

Clark回以微笑，“我确信你能。”

& & & & & &

车在路边停下。在Clark松开安全带时候，Bruce再次问他：“你确定不需要我送你到家门口？”

Clark点点头，莞尔道：“我从这儿走进去就到了，并不远。”

“好吧。”Bruce不再坚持。“下周五我会来大都会，到时一起吃个晚餐如何？”他向Clark提出了一个邀请。

Clark眼中闪过一丝讶异。“呃……晚餐吗？”

“不合适？”

Clark连忙摇头，“不，没有，我想周五应该没问题。”

“很好。”Bruce牵起一抹满意的微笑。“给我你的电话，我会打给你。”

将私人号码写给Bruce后，Clark与他道别。“晚安，Wayne先生，今夜我过得很愉快，谢谢您。”

Bruce愉悦地眨了眨眼睛，“我也一样，晚安，Clark。”

目送Bruce驾车远去后，Clark呼了一口气。他掉头离开了这个通往富人住宅区的路口，走了一小段后，闪身拐进一条黑暗的巷子里，以夜幕为掩护，朝着他那位于城市另一端的公寓飞回去。


	5. 黑衣人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark过了忐忑的一周。

Clark将礼服换下的时候，Lois的信件无声地掉落到地毯上。心咯噔一跳，他顿时记起了不知在何时就被遗忘掉的“任务”。

哦，维拉，这下要怎么和Lois解释……

他蹙眉拾起信。攥着那薄薄的纸张，Clark决心将信退回给Lois。座机在此时响起，吓了他一跳。他将信与衣服搁在床上，走入客厅去接听。

“Clark，是我，你去哪儿了？”电话那头传来Lois有些焦虑的声音。

Clark心中直呼糟糕。“真是抱歉，Lois，我忘了联络你，我…我刚刚到家。”

“什么？你什么时候走？你的手机也打不通。”

“呃…早些时候走的。”Clark支吾道。“手机可能没电了，我没有注意。”

“好吧，没关系。”Lois很干脆地接受了他模糊的说辞，“那么，信是交给他了吗？”

实话实话就好，Clark，没什么好顾虑的。

——等等，告诉她‘因为与Bruce Wayne相得甚欢以至于完全把这事儿忘了’真的好么？

还是告诉她没有机会把信交出去好了。

“——Clark？你还在吗？”

Clark回了神，连忙应声：“是、我在。”

Lois沉默了片刻，失落的低声问：“他没有接受对么？我就知道……”

“他说他会考虑。”Clark脱口而出，随即因这未经思考的快答而懊悔。

“真的吗？”Lois的声音登时上扬，透着喜悦的激动，“他读了信？”

“他…只是收下了。”

“没事，收下了总归是有希望的，谢谢你，Clark，我欠你一次！”

“没什么，晚安。”

挂了电话，Clark陷入了自我厌恶的懊恼之中。一听到Lois失望的声音他就……现在好了，信是无法退回去了。

Clark拉开床头柜的抽屉，将信放进去。他低头盯着它：即使他不交给Bruce，因为他愚蠢的谎言，又燃起了新希望的Lois更不会放弃了。她必定会想方设法再次接近Bruce，而那时，他的谎言便不攻自破……

真是自掘坟墓！

Clark咬紧了牙关，将抽屉推了回去。

& & & & & &

被葱郁的绿树与草坪环绕的韦恩庄园，风景如画。劳斯莱斯稳当地停在气势恢宏的宅邸前（说是城堡亦不为过）。Bruce走下车，早间和煦的阳光将他柔柔包围。

“欢迎回家，Bruce少爷！”

“早安，Alfred。”Bruce对在门前迎接他的Alfred扬起微笑。

威严的老管家恭敬地将他的主人引进大门内。“我假设您未在酒店吃过早餐就赶回来了。”Alfred说。“我为您准备好了早点。”

“知我者阿福也。”Bruce愉快地说。

厨房里飘逸着令人食指大动的食物香气。在进门前Bruce尚未感到饥饿，但当他走近厨房的一刻，饥饿感立刻被鸡蛋培根的香气唤起。他在桌前坐好，Alfred将早餐呈上。在吃下第一口滑嫩而美味的糖心煎蛋时，Bruce又一次为他能拥有这样一位厨艺精湛的好管家而深感幸运。

扫光了盘中可口的食物后，Bruce灌了口香浓的咖啡。“昨夜我见到他了，Alfred。”他说。

Alfred擦拭着银质餐叉的手迟缓了一秒，不解道：“他？”

“黑衣人。”Bruce提示道。

Alfred立刻明白了Bruce所指何人。“他在大都会？”

“他出现在了派对上，不止如此，我们还说上话了。”

“容许我问一句，他是去参加派对吗？”

“看起来是的。“Bruce舔了舔唇，想起了Clark那双可令漫天星辰失色的美丽眼眸以及温和腼腆的笑容。“他和我的想象中不太一样，他感觉更……人类。”

Alfred惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，将擦拭好的餐叉放入刀叉盘里。“也许他就是人类呢，Bruce少爷。”

“我知道我看见了什么，Alfred，那不会错的。”Bruce强调。

“我致歉，少爷，我并非质疑您的判断。”Alfred说，“只是我未曾亲眼目睹，仅通过影像我不敢妄下定论。”

“我知道。”Bruce说，“我会把一切都弄清楚，现在我知道了他的长相，他在哪，以及他的名字。”虽然不排除Clark Kent这个名字会是假的。

“您还要继续调查？”Alfred微微皱起了眉心。

“这事关重大。”Bruce说，目光坚决。“我无法对一个充满未知威胁的人物视而不见。”更何况对方是个非人类的存在，他在心中补充道。尽管初接触时Clark表现得纯良无害，但Bruce比谁都清楚，越是危险的人越善于伪装。

Alfred担忧地注视着Bruce，但他深知无法阻止有些偏执的少主人。他慎重地提醒道：“在查明真相前，请您务必谨慎小心。”

“我会的，别担心。”Bruce回以微笑，他将椅子往后推开站了起来。“早餐非常棒！现在我要去处理几个文件，下午还有个会议。”

“好的，少爷。”

Bruce走进书房开始办公。在打开计算机的时候，一股求知的欲望令他想要暂缓现在的工作，改去调查他更在意的事情。但他随即驱散了这个念头，他莫名的相信Clark不会在他们周五之约前消失。在他完成白天所担当的角色需要做的一切后，他会有足够多的时间完成调查。

& & & & & &

大都会这边，Clark准时出现在了他的工作岗位上。迎接他的是即将开始的晨间会议和一打需要编辑发表的新闻稿，以及，一个冲着他微笑的Lois。

Lois愉悦的目光里透着感激，这令Clark感到相当的有罪恶感。他压下内心不安与歉疚的情绪，挤出微笑与她打了招呼。他们刚寒暄两句，晨会就开始了。紧接着会议结束后Lois就被派去华盛顿采访议员。想到之后的两天里都不大有机会见到她，Clark不知是否该感到庆幸。因为一旦对上那双充满信任的棕色眼眸，他恐怕会忍不住将真相坦白出来。

& & & & & &

“……接下来是一则新闻快报：今日凌晨时分警方接到匿名报警，在西城区成功抓获了以Antony Barret*为首的臭名昭著的盗窃抢劫团伙。头目Antony Barret在逃窜过程中开枪击伤一名警员以及两名市民，随后在港口处被神秘人制止。警方赶到时，Antony Barret被锁链捆吊在起重机上，与被劫财物悬吊在距地面十米高的半空中。嫌犯并未受伤，但疑似惊吓过度，不断宣称被身着黑衣的超能力者袭击。警方目前正在对案件展开审讯……”

Clark关掉电视，将遥控器放回茶几上。一旁的都市早间报上写着显眼的标题：警方今日破获大宗珠宝劫案，局长：擒获头目的神秘黑衣人系在码头作业的热心市民。而被早间报压着的前两日的哥谭时报则刊登着哥谭暗夜骑士蝙蝠侠一夜阻止多起街头抢劫案的新闻。

& & & & & &

Clark在电梯里碰见了一身风尘仆仆的Lois。她眼中闪过一丝讶异，随即对他露出有些疲惫的笑容。

“欢迎回来。”Clark微笑着与她打招呼。“采访顺利吗？”

“嗯，就是回来的时候赶了点，还好赶上了飞机。”Lois呼了口气，将落在脸颊的发丝别到耳后。“这是给你带的礼物，这家甜甜圈超赞。”她从随身携带的大纸袋里拿出一盒甜甜圈递过来。

Clark惊喜地接过礼物。“你真好，谢谢！”

“我知道你不会拒绝它的。”Lois笑道。“对了，你看了今早的劫案报道了吗？”

Clark心中不由生出一丝不好的感觉。他点点头：“嗯，看了。”

“你对嫌犯形容有超能力的黑衣人怎么看？”Lois问。

“警方说是在码头作业的工人帮忙抓到的。”Clark扶了扶眼镜，有些不安地盯着Lois的反应。“你不会相信一个罪犯的胡言乱语吧？”

“是真是假可说不好。”Lois微微眯起眼睛，“记得我说过有目击者么，他们所见的那个神秘客也是一身黑衣。”

“一身黑衣的变装义警并不奇怪吧，就像哥谭市的蝙蝠侠……”Clark指出这点。每每提到蝙蝠侠这两个字时，他的心里就不由自主涌起一阵敬畏。

“不也没人能证实蝙蝠侠究竟是不是人类么？保不准他们可能是同一个人。”Lois固执己见。

的确，外界对于哥谭这位来去无踪的黑暗骑士怀有种种的猜测，他完全是谜一样的存在。自从Clark偶然从新闻中得知了这位潜伏在阴影之下守护着哥谭市的变装英雄后，他便无可自拔地迷上了他。他研究他，甚至去追踪过他，但奈何他实在太过神出鬼没。对Clark来说，蝙蝠侠仍是一个遥不可及的传奇人物。

“决定了。”Lois的声音将Clark从思绪中拉回来。“明天去警局一趟，在犯人转移到监狱前和他谈一谈。”

Clark张嘴正想说什么时，电梯“叮”地到达了他们的楼层，Lois踏着轻快地脚步走出电梯，并对Clark扬起自信笑容，说：“祝我好运吧！”

Clark闭上了嘴，无力地塌下肩膀，快步走出电梯。

& & & & & &

从警局回来的Lois看起来相当的兴奋，每当她挖掘到想要的新闻内幕时，她就会浑身散发着着魔一般的高昂干劲。

Clark心神不定地摆弄着手中的笔，他偷瞄了几眼Lois，对方正戴上耳机，按下了录音机的回放键，并在笔记本上记下一些关键的信息。

‘我已经和那帮蠢材条子们说了一百遍了，没人相信我！’

‘我会相信你，Barret先生。’

对话开始了，Clark竖着耳朵全神贯注地听着。 

‘你？你真的会相信我？’

‘是的，请你描述向我描述一下当时的过程，任何细节都不要遗漏。’

‘好吧，我再说一次：那时我跑到了码头集装箱区里的，四周非常暗，但也不是完全看不见，接着突然听见一个声音，他叫我把东西放下，并向警察自首，老子当然不会照做。’

‘他是男性？’

‘对，然后我冲他说去你妈的，他说他不会警告我第二遍，我就朝那个声音开枪，不是我吹牛逼，老子最擅长突突人，就算我看不清，只靠听声音我就能打中任何东西，但他躲开了，突然一眨眼的功夫我就被捆住挂到天上去了，我压根不知道这是怎么发生的！’

‘你没看清他吗？’

‘根本看不见！他从身后抓住我，把老子像拎小鸡一样的拎起来，他力大无比，最重要的是他还会飞！不然我怎么会瞬间被该死地挂在起重机上！’

‘我知道了，所以你只听到了他的声音？’

‘你也是不相信我对吧！我他妈说的是真话，我这辈子没说过几句实话，但我发誓我碰上的绝对不是人！’

‘不，我相信，你能描述一下那声音是怎么样的吗？有口音之类的吗？’

‘年轻的，没什么口音，一听就不是黑鬼或南方佬之类的……再说了，魔鬼可以模仿任何东西，口音这种东西谁知道呢。’

‘了解了，谢谢你，Barret先生……’

录音中断了。Clark跟着松了口气，所幸其中没有什么有威胁的信息。但对于Lois而言，这点零星的线索无疑会让她更努力地调查下去。

Clark开始认真考虑要不要参照蝙蝠侠那样使用变声器……

& & & & & &

计算机前，Bruce目不转睛地盯着监控录像里的昏暗画面，持枪的歹徒冲着四周胡乱扫射，紧接着在短短的一秒间被一阵黑色旋风包围並往上拽走，消失在监控画面里。

他将这段录像从大都会警局的公共安全系统里截取掉，保存进了“S”命名的加密文档里。

& & & & & &

写了一个上午的稿子，Clark将其打包好传到总编辑的邮箱后，起身到茶水间给自己泡上一杯新的咖啡。他前脚刚走进茶水间，Lois后脚就跟着走进来了。

“嗨，Clark。”她向他打招呼，巧笑倩兮。

Clark对她微笑。“嗨，Lois。”

“又是忙碌的一天哈？”

“是啊，咖啡？”

“好的，谢谢。”Lois靠在流理台旁看着Clark动手泡起两杯咖啡，她迟疑地抿了抿唇，开口道：“Wayne他有没有和你说他会什么时候联络我呢？”

Clark的手颤了一下，差点将咖啡洒出茶杯。他咽了口唾沫，镇定地问：“他没有联络你？”

“嗯，我还以为这周就会收到他的电话，老实说，我有点不安。”Lois说，接过Clark递来的咖啡时给了他一个感激的眼神。

“他没有说过，我想他还未考虑好吧……”Clark低声说。哦，他当然不会来电话，因为他没有拿到信，甚至不知道我是个记者。

“说起来你昨天去警局调查进行得如何了？”他迅速转移了话题。

Lois摇摇头，说:“我找Barret谈了谈，又去调看了那晚Barret在码头被捕前的监控，但最重要的一段无故消失了，所以线索又断掉了。”她捧着咖啡杯喝了一口，表情有些低落。

“我比较相信是码头工人见义勇为。”Clark说，眼睛瞄着她。

Lois用难以置信的眼神看向他，声音拔高道：“噢，拜托，Clark！想想看，制服一个264磅的持枪劫犯可不是常人能做到的，更何况那个人还能将他毫发无损地用锁链捆住后再吊挂在半空中的，我实在无法相信码头工人的说辞。”

Clark顿时语塞，最后讪讪道：“很遗憾我帮不上你什么忙……”

Lois对他笑了笑，耸耸肩道：“看来我只能耐心等Bruce Wayne的电话了，实在不行，我下周再去一趟哥谭市碰碰运气。”

最后一句话令Clark整个人都僵硬了，他强作自然的一笑，以回去处理稿件为由逃离了茶水间。

刚回到座位就发现他的手机在振动。未知对象的来电。Clark困惑地盯着来电片刻，划过接听键回应：“你好，这里是Kent。”

“还以为你不接电话呢。”

电话那头传来Bruce低柔的声音时，Clark的心漏跳一拍。“Wayne先生？”他低声问，眼睛迅速看了看茶水间的方向，不由得紧张Lois会什么时候从那走回来。

“是我，你在忙吗？”

“不、没有，现在不忙。”

“唔，我想确认一下今晚的晚餐，你喜欢意大利菜式还是西班牙的，或者其他？”

Clark猛然想起今天已是周五，他愣愣地回答：“我不挑食的。”

Bruce轻笑一声，说：“那挺好的，需要我去接你吗？”

Clark被他的笑声弄得耳朵一痒。“不用麻烦的，你告诉我地址就可以了。”

“好吧，我一会儿将地址发给你，7点可以吗？”

“好的，没问题。”

“晚上见。”

Clark挂断了电话，不一会儿，一条写着餐厅地址的简讯发送了过来。

看来真是应验了那句是福不是祸，是祸躲不过的老话了。Clark无声地叹息，并在谎言与真相之间做出了他的决定。


	6. 任务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark将信件交给了Bruce。

Clark准时来到约好的餐厅。这是一家坐落于平民街区里，招牌十分不起眼的意式家庭餐馆。但它实际上登上过许多著名美食杂志，连续多年被大众评选为本地最受欢迎TOP10的餐厅。这与他想象中不同，却又觉得这很符合Bruce Wayne出人意表的作风。

绕过嵌着一小串花式文字招牌的外墙走进餐馆内，有别朴素的外观，内里的装潢令人眼前一亮，从门框到餐厅穹顶，处处透着浓浓的意大利风情。大堂内食客满座，Clark在迎宾台前报上名字后，带着一口佛罗伦萨口音的年长经理便热情地为他引路。

Clark在餐馆最里边的，由浪漫花墙隔成的特色隔间位置见到了早已候在座位上的Bruce。他正专注地听着电话，一身灰色格纹三件套西装，天蓝色的衬衫，配上一条点睛的波点领带，黑发自然服帖地倒梳着，给人一种清爽又优雅的视觉感受。Clark反观自己——还穿着通勤的深色粗花呢套装与墨绿格子衬衫，这令他有些后悔没有先回公寓换一套更正式的衣服。但他随即打消念头，他提醒自己此行目的并非社交赴宴。

当他走近时，Bruce那双猎鹰般锐利的眼睛轻易地捕捉到了他，薄薄的嘴唇随即牵起一抹，可以说魅力十足的微笑。他给了Clark一个歉意的眼神，空闲的左手指了指耳边的手机后，並做了个请他入座的手势。

Clark报以微笑，安静地走到他对面，轻轻拉开椅子入座。经理给他满上一杯水，并将一份菜单置于他面前，悄声说过会儿再来为他们点餐，便留给两人空间离开了。Bruce此时也对着电话低声说了句“就这样做吧”，然后收起了手机。他将双手交握地放在餐桌上，再次对Clark展露温柔的微笑，问候道：“晚上好，Clark。”

“晚上好，Wayne先生。”Clark回以问候，“抱歉，让您久等了。”

“并没有，只比你早了几分钟，你很准时。”Bruce说，目光愉悦地注视着他。“还有，请叫我Bruce，我们之间没必要客套。”

Clark感到心头一暖，颔首应道：“好的，Bruce。”互称名字，让他有一种平等与亲近感。

Bruce满意一笑。“今天过得如何？”他关心道。

这一周都糟透了，Clark心想着，但他只是回答：“挺好的，你呢？”

Bruce扬了扬眉毛，露出无奈的表情：“只是从上午9点开始就在会议室里待到下午6点，还能在休息的半个小时里吃上一顿简餐，我想这应该不算太糟。”

Clark轻声笑道：“各种各样的会议应该是你的日常了吧？”

“虽说如此，但你永远也没办法对这样的马拉松会议习以为常呐。”Bruce自嘲地笑笑，接着说：“看看菜单，你有什么想吃的？我刚被推荐这里的罗马风味烤鸡和海鲜芦笋烩饭。”

Clark没有打开菜单，他抓住这个时机开口：“Bruce，有件事我必须和你坦白。”Bruce投给他一个疑惑眼神。Clark莫名感到一丝紧张，他动了动唇，继续说：“我并非有意要隐瞒你，只是……  
如果你听完不想再看见我，我能理解，我会离开。”

Bruce微微皱了皱眉心，连忙安抚道：“你让我紧张了，Clark，放松点，无论是什么，我不会让你从这里离开的。”

Clark心底并不相信还有留下的可能，他尽可能直视对方，坦言：“我…我是一名记者，星球日报的记者。”

两人安静的对视了几秒，Bruce说话了：“嗯，你想说的就是这个？”

“您不……惊讶？或者感到生气？”Clark问。

“惊讶，有那么一点，但我不清楚我为何要生气？”Bruce困惑地眯了眯眼睛。

“我知道你不太喜欢记者，我不想瞒着你我是记者的身份。”Clark低声说。

“我不在意，Clark，真的，而且我也没问过你是做什么的，不是吗？你想说的时候，自然会告诉我，就像现在。”Bruce笑着说，“顺便纠正一下，我不喜欢的是那些死缠烂打的，一心想从我这里挖出各种料的记者，我猜你不是这些狗仔队一员。”

“不，当然，我不是。”Clark急忙否定。

Bruce欣慰地眨了眨眼睛，弯起嘴角，说：“那么我们可以点餐了吗？我很饿了，你还有什么想告诉我的，咱们之后再谈。”

接下来的用餐的时间，Bruce对他的态度一如既往友善，看上去真的不在意Clark的记者身份。Clark为此感到高兴。他们聊了很多有趣的话题。即便只是闲聊着日常生活中的芝麻绿豆，Clark仍对他们之间拥有许多的共同语言感到惊喜。他十分欣赏Bruce这种毫无架子，也不会去卖弄学识的谦虚品质。

然而轻松愉快的氛围只持续到餐后酒时间。Clark这回可没有忘记他的目的。他适时在话题停顿时，开口提到：“你应该认识Lois Lane小姐吧。”

Bruce拿起酒杯的手迟疑了半秒，然后将酒杯放到唇边嘬了一口琥珀色的酒液，再悠悠地将酒杯置回餐桌杯垫上，才抬起眼看向Clark。Clark则因那顷刻间戒备起来的注目而僵直了后背。

“呵……”Bruce轻轻嗤笑一声，缓缓开口——

“我猜是这样。”

& & & & & &

Clark心不在焉地轻咬着钢笔，Perry正在发表长篇大论，可他一句也没在听。度过了一个略显忧郁的周末，他迎来了崭新的一周，可心思还停在周五之夜。

‘我不想说太难听的话，Clark，但我得承认，这的确令人不太愉快了。但，看在是你拿来的，我想我会考虑拆开看一下这里面的内容。’

脑海里反复重现着Bruce冷淡的话语与眼神。想到那夜在分别之际，尽管Bruce仍对Clark态度友好，可周身却散发出无可忽视的防备气息，这令Clark感到歉疚与失落。尽管此前已经可以预见在摊牌后可能会变成这样的不欢而散，但在真的经历过后，却发现他并没有当初想的那样能够轻松以待。而且他发现——

他意外地在意着Bruce。

& & & & & &　

“Clark等等——！”

Lois突袭般拦截下准备走进电梯里的Clark，并不顾其他受到不小惊吓的同事们的视线，将Clark拉到最近一间的空闲会议室里。

“他同意了！Clark！”

一关上隔音玻璃门，Lois就抓着Clark臂膀激动地说：“他肯接受采访了！”并晃了晃着她的手机。“多亏了你！真是太谢谢你帮忙了！”

Clark怔愣地眨了眨眼睛，望着一脸兴奋不已的Lois，一时无言。“不…客气？”他最后讷讷地回道。

“我差点就说今晚去哥谭逮他了，没想到刚刚接到了他的来电，他说他同意我的采访了！就在明天下午。”

_他读了信了……_

Clark扯出一个虚弱的微笑，说：“这真是太好了……”

“是啊，是的！”Lois点头同意。接着她收敛了一些激动的心情，换上比较正经的态度说道：“还有，Wayen问起我你是否会参与这次采访，我否认了，但……他要你一起去。”

“呃？”Clark困惑地皱了皱眉。“为什么？”

“我不清楚，他没有说明，但为了不让他反悔，我答应了他你会一起去。”Lois眨了眨榛子色的大眼睛，望着Clark征求道：“我得声明这不是什么无聊的八卦或者商政之类的采访，你知道我一直  
在调查什么，所以我们一起去，没问题吧？”

Clark低头推了推脸上的镜框，快速地想了一下，随后抬起视线，弯了弯嘴角，接受了这个邀请：“好，没问题，我做你的助理。”

“谢谢你，Clark，谢谢！我欠你一个大人情，我不会忘记的！”Lois感激道，并向Clark伸出手，待他握了上去，她欣悦宣布：“现在我们是盟友了！晚上我会把一些资料传到你邮箱。”

Clark点点头。Lois握起拳头轻轻敲打一下他的肩头，以示鼓劲。“回家吧，我记得我们一个方向的路线，我开车送你。”她巧笑倩兮地提议，并先行去推开了会议室门。

Clark收了收纷繁复杂的心思，跟上Lois轻快的脚步，两人一同朝电梯走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢给予此文Kudo和评论盆友们，谢谢鼓励！我会努力更新的！


	7. 韦恩庄园之旅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark察觉到他小看了Lois的调查

“我们不是去韦恩大厦？”

当Lois选择从新三门大桥直线开往哥谭市郊的路线时，Clark提出他的疑问。他们的车正开下大桥并驶进旧城区。

“地点改在了韦恩庄园。”Lois回答，目不转睛地操作着方向盘。

了解情况后，Clark再次扭头看向车窗外飞驰而过的街景。这座城市在白天中平和的景象令人完全联想不到当入夜后它便会变得多么阴暗凶险。接着他又想起了那位捍卫正义的暗夜骑士——他知道他昨夜也掠过了这些街巷阡陌，潜行在茫茫夜色中庇护着这一方子民的福祉。因为他总是能听到他。思及此，脑海里便不由得地回放起了骑士以合成的嘶哑嗓音，冷酷无情地宣布着罪犯应负的罪责与惩罚，而随后很快被另一个慵懒低柔的声音替代……

“一会儿由我来主导对话，你做文字记录，没问题吧？”Lois的声音猛地将Clark从思绪里拉回到现实里，“我们被要求这次采访不能进行录音。”她阐明原因。

“好，没问题。”Clark看向lois，点点头。他感到耳朵有点发热。

“相机也带了吧？”

“带了，他会允许拍照吗？”

“我和他沟通过了，他说他可以考虑，但不管怎样我得留照存证。”Lois喃喃着，打了个方向盘，转上罗伯特凯恩纪念大桥离开城区。过了桥，韦恩庄园也不远了。

讲到证据，Clark想起昨夜看完的那些材料。Lois找到了相当多的目击者，但这些证人所提供的内容大多是捕风捉影，就连那些抓拍到的照片、影像也没有太多实质的意义。唯一值得重视的是Lois之前提到的Bruce购入陨石的信息。然而材料中只有寥寥几字写着Bruce是在三年前的一个拍卖会上买下了它。除此之外，没有更多有价值的信息了。

Clark十分好奇这块陨石和外星人会有什么联系？而Bruce，他是否也在追寻着天外来客？

& & & & & &

花枝吊灯柔和的黄光点亮着被厚重的黑色绒布窗帘遮掩得严严实实的房间。Alfred正在将一块特制的黑布盖在房间中央的一个展柜上。

来回检查了一遍，确保玻璃部分已被遮盖得严严实实后，Alfred脱了手套抓在了手中，神情肃穆地看向伫立在一旁的年轻主人，开口道：“Bruce少爷，您确定真的要这么做吗？请容老夫多嘴一句，此举实在冒险。”

Bruce阴沉地瞥了一眼忧虑的长者，又转而盯着那块专用来隔绝辐射的铅布，沉声道：“在不清楚会造成什么后果的情况下，的确很冒险，但这也是我能最快获取结论的方式。”

“但这么做的同时也将您自己置于危险之中，这并不明智！”

“我已有应对方案，短时间微量的辐射也造成不了什么损害，等我们一离开，你就将它带回实验室。”

“Bruce少爷......”

“就这样吧，Alfred。”Bruce生硬地说，阻断了Alfred的谏言，“去准备一下吧，我们的客人应该到了。”他边说边转身走出房间。

“明白，少爷。”

Alfred忧心忡忡地望着Bruce远去的背影，垂眼叹息。

& & & & & &

车一驶入韦恩庄园的领地，Clark便被这里如画般的秀丽风光迷住了。精心维护的豪庭内郁郁葱葱，远处如城堡般傲然矗立在开阔草坪上的庄园大宅则更是引人瞩目。

Clark带好随行物品先下了车，站在通向正门的石梯前等着前去停车的Lois。他著迷地注视着面前透着浓厚历史感的大宅，一砖一瓦皆精雕细琢，尤其是装饰在外墙上那些雕刻，历经风雨仍然精巧细致。整个建筑完美融合了都铎时期的奢华风格以及文艺复兴时期的简洁对称的特色。

“这里很棒吧？”

Lois轻快的声音从身后飘来，Clark转头看向她，赞同道：“美不胜收。”

“结束了我们可以在此观光一番再回去。”Lois笑道，和他一同踏上石阶。“机会难能可贵。”

“的确。”Clark干笑一声。Lois看上去对采访顺利有十足的把握，这令他有种不太妙的预感，他只能期望不会发生任何糟糕的状况。

鸣铃没多久，韦恩家年长的管家便出现在门后迎接两人。Lois露出职业笑容，率先自报家门：“下午好，先生，我是Lois Lane，这位是Clark Kent，我们是星球日报的记者，已和Wayne先生约定好了采访。”

听完介绍，管家打量的目光在Clark身上多停留了半秒，随即彬彬有礼地招呼道：“两位下午好，Bruce少爷已经在等你们了，请进来。”他礼貌地抬手邀请他们进门。

一步入前厅，Clark忍不住深吸一口气。府邸的内部更为富丽堂皇，精致的雕刻、油画随处可见。前厅开阔明亮，挑高的穹顶中央垂钓下一盏华丽无比的水晶吊灯，美轮美奂。Clark不禁慢下脚步，仰头欣赏那些由精致的浮雕画框隔成的大大小小具有故事性的壁画，并由衷地赞叹出声：“太美了，这些画作与雕刻！”

管家给了Clark一个和善的微笑。“谢谢您，Kent先生，韦恩庄园已有数百年的历史，您所能见到的宅邸内外的艺术作品多数为伊丽莎白时期流传下来，它们凝结了数个时期名家大师的心血，每一代韦恩主人都无比精心地维护着这些艺术珍品。”他充满自豪地介绍道。

“实在令人印象深刻，先生。”Clark再次感叹。“就像置身艺术博物馆一样。”

“您可以称呼我Alfred，Kent先生。”老管家愉悦地向他眨了眨眼睛，接着抬手引向左边的会客室，恭敬道：“两位请这边走。”

来到会客室门前，Alfred并不急于为他们开门。他转身面对两人，说：“相信你们已被告知此次会面不允许使用任何录音录像设备，在进去前，请允许我做个小小的检查。”

“没问题，我们有遵守约定。”Lois应允道。

Alfred从外套口袋里摸出一个小巧的电子设备，依次扫描了两人。在扫描仪都亮起绿色提示灯后，他打开了会客室门。步入宽敞雅致的会客室，他们见到了坐于壁炉前的沙发上的Bruce。对方瞥见来客，便将手中薄如饼干的Pad置于手边的角几上，并从沙发上优雅起身。

“下午好，Wayne先生，十分感谢您百忙之中抽出时间接受我的采访。”Lois莞尔道，并向对方伸出手。

“不得不说我被你坚韧的毅力折服了，Lane小姐。”

Clark看着Bruce与她握了握手，脸上带着那招牌似的甜蜜微笑——与在派对夜上应付宾客一样的笑容，恭维，世故。他的脸色比上次见面要苍白许多，盘踞在眼下的乌青也更重了一些，显然仍缺乏充足的睡眠。Clark开始怀疑Bruce是否有失眠的困扰，或者仅仅是热衷于过奢靡的夜生活。

“我只希望您能理解，我所做的只为揭开谜底，还原事实真相。”Lois坚定地表明着她一贯的信念。

“哈，的确，你拥有令人敬佩的记者精神。”Bruce的语气带着戏谑，他的目光随后转向了Clark，以一种亲密而熟稔的语气对他打招呼：“哦，Clark，见到你可真好呀。”

Bruce假意的亲切令Clark心脏一紧。他不动声色地扬起微笑，与他握手：“我也很高兴能再次见到您，Wayne先生。”

“是Bruce。”Bruce对他特别纠正道，对此Clark仅能回以干笑。他收回手握成拳，不去多想Bruce松手时食指尖轻撩过他掌心的意味。

“请坐吧。”Bruce随意挥了下手，坐回到舒适的真皮沙发上。他优雅地翘起腿，双手交叠在大腿上。待他们在对面沙发上坐定后，他好整以暇地开口：“所以，你在大都会发现了一个有超能力的外星人？”

“是的，我带了影像资料来。”

Lois将她的Pad飞快解锁后递了过去。Bruce接过它，白皙修长的手指开始在屏幕上滑动查看着那些照片和短片。浏览了一会儿后，他抬起眼睛看向Lois，兴趣缺缺地评论说：“所谓的外星人就是这些黑影吗？”

了然他会如此反应，Lois提醒他道：“请您耐心看到最后。”Bruce依言又滑动了了两页，脸上无聊的神色随即消失大半。

“有趣。”

Clark听见Bruce如是说。那幽蓝的眼睛蓦地望了Clark一眼，带着令人不安的兴味。接着他用评估的眼神扫视着Lois，质疑道：“我如何肯定这张照片不是合成呢？”

Bruce随手将Pad置于桃木茶几上，Clark很容易就看见了屏幕上的照片。心顿时咯噔一跳。那张照片清晰地定格着天空中一群飞翔的候鸟，而藏它们中间那道显眼的黑影怎么看都是一个人形。他确定只要放大照片，还能分辨得出一张模糊的脸。这是Clark见过的所有影像里最具说服力的一张，但他却没有在Lois所给的资料里见到这张。Clark不禁意识到Lois所掌握的东西也许远比他想的还多，多到令人不安。他必须要弄清楚她的调查到了什么程度，否则……

Lois抿唇一笑，似乎就等着Bruce提出这个问题。“它不是。”她十分笃定地回答，直视着Bruce的眼里带着一丝骄傲——

“因为这张照片是我拍到的。”

她的话如重磅炸弹，Clark难掩惊讶地转头望向Lois，Bruce则抬高了眉毛。

“这就是我为何锲而不舍调查它的原因。”Lois不容置疑地说：“我亲眼所见，他是真实存在的。”

“依然令人难以置信。”Bruce喃喃着，将身体埋进沙发靠垫里，问：“这和我买的石头有何联系？”

“据我所知，它被发现的时间刚好是我拍摄到这张照片的两天前，而更重要的是它携带着一些特别的东西坠落在地球上——一个神秘的金属箱子。”

Clark因这全新的信息而惊疑地皱起眉心，而Bruce则一脸被逗笑地看着她。“哇哦，我竟然不知道我买了块怀揣宝箱的石头？”

“我们都很清楚您买到了什么，Wayne先生。”Lois明言。

Bruce的眼神霎时变得锐利。“当然，甜心，我确信你早就把我扒得一丝不挂了。”他言语轻佻的讽刺道。

“我向您保证，我完全是以合法的途径获取您的信息，并且绝不会泄露您半点隐私。”Lois申明道。

“我不需要一个随意践踏他人意愿的人的保证。”

“我很抱歉造成了您的误解。”Lois冷静地说，完全没有被Bruce针锋相对的态度吓退。“如果没有，您怎么会对一块普普通通的陨石感兴趣，甚至斥重金买下它呢？它必定有特别之处。”

“它的确有。”Bruce嗤之以鼻地答道，“但可不是什么神秘箱子。”

“那么，您能让我们看看那块陨石吗？”Lois提出要求。

“为什么不呢？”Bruce同意得十分干脆。“既能证明我自己，又能让你死心，何乐而不为呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。XD阿超的身份曝光危机还要好一段时间才会过去，但好彩有老爷帮忙。（欸，不算剧透吧...）肉暂时还吃不上，OTZ


	8. 特别的藏品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce的特别藏品让Clark陷入意想不到的危机中。

Bruce领着二人前往二楼收藏室。Clark落后一步跟在并肩而行的两人后头，听着Lois向Bruce提问一些对外星生命存在的问题。Bruce则是有问必答，态度又变回最初的轻松随意。

穿过其中一扇圆顶的拱门走进二层深处，他们看见Alfred在回廊中段的一扇深褐色对开门前等候着。在人走近时，老管家为他们推开了厚实的木门。亮堂而宽敞的豪华房间里，多而有序地陈列着各种价值连城的艺术珍品，挂在墙壁上的绘画作品更是令人应接不暇。

他们最后停在了房间中央被黑布蒙盖着的，约六英尺高的展柜前。Bruce站到展柜旁面向他的两位客人，莞尔道：“为了更好地展现它的美，我将先关掉这里的灯光。”言罢，他朝守在门口附近的Alfred点点头。接收到指令的管家熄灭了灯，房间随之暗了下来。

自踏入这房间的那一刻，Clark就隐约感到莫名的不舒服。越是接近这个展柜，不安的感觉就越强烈。他想先一步探视那幕布后的物品，却发现那是块铅布——他的X视线在铅物质面前可毫无用武之地。

随着幕布窸窣地被扯落，一簇炫目的绿光点亮了黑暗。当绿光照射到Clark身上的瞬间，他僵住了。它像一只无形的大手牢牢地抓住了他整个人，并不断收紧，这令他开始感到呼吸困难。

“Oh…这是什么？”Lois惊讶地往展柜前靠近一步，目不转睛地盯着那流光溢彩的发光体。

“来自深空的‘绿水晶’——尽管它和石英完全没关系。”Bruce解答道，声音里带着一丝炫耀，“它美极了，是不是？这可是第一块被发现的来自银河系外并夹带有稀有矿物的陨石，收藏价值极高。”

“这样的陨石的确很罕见。”Lois回应道。“我也相信它有极高的科研价值，您不考虑将它提供给科研机构进行研究吗？也许它能提供更多关于银河系外的信息。”

“Well，不错的建议，Lane小姐，我会考虑它。”

“我假设它对人体不具备危害性，对吗？”

“卖家提供的检疫报告显示它带有微量辐射，我请朋友帮了个小忙再次检测了，人在短时间内与它接触是无害的。”

“短时间内？”Lois微微皱起了眉头，下意识后退了一小步。

Bruce见此轻笑了一声，安抚道：“别担心，Lane小姐，我接触它的时间可比你们长，什么事都没有。”

“唔，您可否允许我拍几张照片？我不会未经您的许可将它散播出去的。”

“请便，需要灯光吗？“

“麻烦了。”

随后Bruce轻轻拍了拍手，灯光又恢复了。这会儿他们都能清晰地看见晶体的真容。玻璃柜里，金色支架托着一块呈鹅蛋形的陨石，墨绿色的石体表面分布着一些因碰撞造成的凹坑。它被剖开了一面，里面裹着一块体积不小绿色晶体。未经任何雕琢的晶体在灯光下幽幽变幻着不同色度的绿光。

“谢谢您。”Lois从挎包里取出在进门前Clark交给她的相机。Bruce挪到了一旁，方便她能全方位地将陨石拍下。

在Lois拍照的时候，Bruce看向了Clark。在眼神接触的时候，Clark不得不动用所剩无几的气力扯出一个小小的微笑回应对方，然后移开视线假装对这块奇怪的晶体感兴趣——他希望对方没有发现他的异样。维拉啊，希望他们能赶紧离开这里，他几乎要撑不住了……

拍完了照片，Lois再次开口：“您在拍卖会上一共竞拍了两块大小不一的陨石，您是否愿意展示另一块给我们看看吗？”

希望落空的Clark艰难地瞥了一眼Lois。他的头晕目眩已愈发严重，全身上下的每一个细胞都浸在无以名状的疼痛中。在这块石头面前多暴露一秒，体内的能量就流失得越快。而他不清楚这究竟是怎么回事。

“所以你依然认为我有一块带彩蛋的陨石哈。”Bruce盯着她，语气带上一丝不耐。

Lois只是弯起嘴角，莞尔说：“我的情报一向不会出错的，Wayne先生。”

“那你也该清楚那是一场随机性质的拍卖会，夏洛克小姐，所有拍卖的石头里面藏着什么东西买家是无从得知。”Bruce指出这点。“我的确买了两块，但我的运气只好到得到了这一块，另一块则是毫无价值的月球矿石，你为何不去调查一下在场其他人是谁带走了那个大彩蛋，然后告诉我呢？”

“我从不信口雌黄，我做了充分的调查，我十分确信另外几位竞拍者都没有拍到那块陨石。”

“你意思是我在说谎？”

“我并非此意，Wayne先生，这个神秘客如此频繁的出现，也许他在寻找这个神秘的盒子，也许这个盒子能揭开这个外星生物的秘密。”

“我很抱歉让你失望了，我并没有你所说的陨石，如果你坚持要看另一块，我相信我让Alfred把它扔在庭院的某个角落了，随你去找。”Bruce冷冷地说着，他朝管家使了个眼色，于是Alfred走过来将幕布重新铺盖上展柜。“我祝愿你能早日找到那块石头或者那个神秘客，现在，我得请你们离开了。”

“Wayne先生……”

“请吧，两位。”Bruce不容多说地打断了Lois。当他转向Clark时，只见对方顶着一张苍白的脸正摇摇欲坠。“Clark？你还好吗？”

“我……”

Clark虚弱地吐出一个单字，在Bruce伸来的手触碰到他的上臂前一秒，他彻底失去平衡往前倾倒。电光火石间一双有力的臂膀接住了他，让他幸免于摔在地上。

“怎么了！Clark！？”Lois被这突发状况吓了一跳，立刻帮忙搀扶住Clark。此刻的Clark已无法做出任何回应，他皱着眉紧闭双眼，失去血色的双唇抿成一条线，身体不可忽视的颤抖着，昭示着他正在经历着痛苦。

Bruce将Clark的手臂架到自己的肩膀上，搂着他的腰让他靠在身上。“通知哈罗德医生*，Alfred，请先带Lane小姐回会客室。”他交代完后，将几近昏迷的人带离了收藏室。

& & & & & &

Bruce半扶半抱着Clark往就近的客房移动。Clark几乎整个人都倚靠在他身上，他不得不搂紧他避免在走动的过程中将他摔了。与此同时Bruce十分好奇这具强壮的躯体里究竟都是由什么组成的，重得不合常理。

“Clark，听得见我说话吗？”

回答Bruce的只有模糊的呢喃。Clark的脸色看起来很差，紧闭的眼皮颤动着似乎在努力张开眼睛。“我要扶你到客房去，坚持住，医生很快会赶到。”Bruce柔声道，搂着他在客房门前站稳后，腾出手去拉门把。

不……

不能接触医生！

“不……”

Clark挤出一个字，猛地睁开了眼睛。在他抬起手想要去抓住Bruce转动门把的手时，Bruce正好推开了房门。扑了空的他一时来不及保持身体平衡，接着在一阵晕头转向的碰撞中摔倒了。

“噢、Clark……”

耳边传来Bruce闷闷的声音，Clark有些费力地撑起上半身，发现他把Bruce压在了身下。在对上了那双担忧的蓝眸，尴尬的情绪瞬间涌上他的脸颊。“B、Bruce……”

“还好吗？有没有磕到哪？”Bruce担心地问。

“对、对不起……”Clark嚅嗫着，“我绊倒你了……”他从Bruce身上挪开自己。

“我没事，但你真的吓坏我了。”Bruce苦笑着起身，并把Clark拉起来扶稳。“来吧，你需要休息一会儿。”

“没关系。”Clark摇摇头拒绝了Bruce想要让他躺到床上的提议。“我已经没事了。”他给了他一个抱歉的微笑。远离了那块石头，身体里的晕眩和无力感，以及令人难以忍受的疼痛很快消散了。同时，他注意到自己的眼镜掉了。

“好吧，那过来这儿坐着。”Bruce不由分说地让Clark在沙发上坐下。接着从茶几上取了一只玻璃杯去接了杯水，并在回来时拾起了掉在地毯上的眼镜。他在Clark身旁坐下，将水递给他。

“谢谢。”Clark感激地接过玻璃杯喝了起来，清甜的水带走了最后一丝不适感。

Bruce查看了一下手中的眼镜，然后将它置于茶几上。“我不知道你平时会戴眼镜。”他说道，看着Clark将水饮尽。

“唔…我想要看得清楚时，还是会需要它，隐形眼镜会让我眼睛不舒服。”Clark将空杯子放回茶几，顺手把眼镜拿回来，镜片上沾了些许灰尘。事实上他压根不需要眼镜，这只是出于伪装，但他不会让任何人知道这个。

Bruce笑了起来，他专注地看着他，说：“有点遗憾，我更喜欢你不戴眼镜的样子，尽管你戴着也很不错。”

Clark脸颊一热，没有预期到Bruce会这么说。他有些羞涩地笑了笑，移开了目光，低头戴上眼镜。

“一会儿让哈罗德医生给你做个检查，突然晕倒可不是什么好现象。”Bruce再次提道。

“不用了，我现在很好。”

“但你刚刚看起来很不好，你甚至快昏过去了。”

Bruce的坚持让Clark有些不知所措，他必须找一个理由让他放弃。最后他说：“我有恐慌症。”

此话一出，Bruce愣住了。“你有什么……？”

“呃，我有——黑暗恐慌症——就是…待在黑暗的房间很容易让我陷入恐慌，基本上我会避免待在任何黑暗的房间里，去电影院看场电影什么的对我来说都是一种奢望……”Clark说完，不安地看向Bruce。他希望对方能接受这番说辞。尽管他对于会想出这种借口的自己也感到难以置信，但只要Bruce不会把他和那块奇怪的石头联系起来就好……

Bruce微微皱起了眉头，在Clark以为他会嘲笑这十分荒谬可笑的时候，他只是抬手放在了Clark的肩头，用满是歉意和内疚的眼神注视他，开口道：“我十分抱歉，Clark，让你经历了痛苦的事情，我完全没有考虑到这个，这本可以避免的。”

这下轮到Clark因自己的谎言感到内疚了，可他也没办法对Bruce诉诸实情。“没关系的，不是每个人都会像我这样……”他一说完，就立刻低下头去盯着自己交握的双手。他无法承受Bruce的目光——对他的关切与相信——这不值得给予用谎言来自我保护的他。

“你确定不需要哈罗德医生？”

Clark再次抬起头对Bruce感激一笑，点头道：“嗯，我的恐慌已经过去了，请别担心——”顿了会，“啊，Lois，我想她一定也被我吓到了。”

“你把我们每个人都吓到了，但只要你没事就好。”Bruce安慰地拍拍他的肩，莞尔道：“让我们回到楼下去吧。”

“好的。”

危机解除。

Clark在心里默默松了口气。他们离开了客房，途经收藏室的时候，Clark还能感觉到藏在那铅布下流动的绿光。除了心有余悸外，还有满腹的疑惑——

这块陨石究竟是什么来历？Lois提到的箱子是否会和他是身世之谜有关呢？


	9. 电影之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有的事情都有了新的转折。

浩瀚无垠的星空不断变幻着梦幻的色彩，银色的飞船缓缓穿过璀璨星云，驶进超新星残骸里。舵手纯熟地驾驶着飞船避开不断发生碰撞的陨石碎片。当飞船毫发无损地驶向目的地——一颗巨大的蓝灰色星球前，措手不及地被无数极速飞来的外星战机攻击，梭子般外形的外星战机如蜂群般袭来，凶猛地穿透、撕裂船身，场面壮观而残酷……

Clark紧张地盯着大银幕，祈祷着这艘星舰能抵御住如此疯狂的攻击。但当星舰最终战损陨落到星球时，他微微蜷曲起手指。这时，从被牵住的手背上传来一阵温柔的摩挲，他随即扭头看向身旁。与Bruce眼神相遇时，Clark露出表示遗憾的微笑。对方会心一笑，轻轻捏了捏他的手。Clark不得不将注意力放回银幕上——飞船最终坠毁于林立的陡岩峭壁之中——他感到自对方手心传来的热流又回到了他的脸颊上。

& & & & & &

大都会市郊，凌晨时间1点13分。

Lex Luthor从黑色轿车上下来，他的女秘书Mercy Graves正指挥着几个手下们从停在其后的两辆SUV里搬出好几个设备箱，随后运进他的私人别墅。

‘你相信他说的吗？’

‘我不知道——Wayne、Oliver Queen和Lex Luthor都参与竞拍了陨石，现在能排除的是Oliver Queen，而Luthor和Wayne一样难搞。’

‘也许并没有那个盒子，你知道，这听起来很玄乎……’

‘我不会浪费精力去追踪一条假情报，Rub…我的线人在现场，他们扫描了那块陨石，里面确实含有未知的金属制品，并且被高价卖了出去，尽管是匿名买家，但我知道买主不是Wayne就是Luthor。’

‘所以你还要继续调查吗？’

‘毫无疑问，我会想办法证实是谁得到了那东西。’

‘如果你需要帮助，尽管开口。’

‘谢谢你，Clark，我会的……’

在返回大都会途中与Lois的一番交谈里，Clark又掌握了一个关键词：Lex Luthor。这就是他为何潜伏在Luthor家附近的原因。他轻易地看穿了那些助手所搬运的设备箱里东西——数台先进的精密仪器。

视线随着Luthor一行人进入地下实验室。助手们正将设备箱里的仪器安装起来，而后换上了防护服的Luthor和他的美女助手，以及另外几个身穿防护服的人带着仪器走进一间安保严密的实验室里，最后停在两个落地的玻璃柜前。其中一个柜子里陈列着一块已经被切割开的陨石，里面是一小块绿色晶体，体积约是Bruce手上那块的三分之一。而相邻柜子里摆放着一个铁黑色茧型小盒子——磨砂质感的金属表壳上有一个带有类似S字母的钻石形状的凹面标志——毫无疑问那就是Lois所说的金属盒子。

‘试试新的方法打开它。’

Clark听见Luthor说话，随后其他人便开始工作起来。他们扫描了盒子，确定好不会损坏盒中物品的位置。当他们使用高能粒子束射线去尝试切割时，Clark不由地想着若是换成他的热视线会更有效——那金属可以吸收掉粒子能量。一阵蓝色光芒后，盒子表面没有受到任何损坏，甚至连划痕也没有留下。

他观察着他们又更换了其他方式去尝试开箱，但都徒劳无功。Luthor发了一通脾气，将人都轰出了实验室，他挫败地捋了捋半长的卷发，在盒子前停留了一阵后也离开了。灯光随之熄灭后，实验室只留下紧密交织的红外线和绿晶体发出的光芒。

藏匿在树上的Clark无声地降落在草坪上，他盯着百米开外的别墅的铁栏门半响，最后还是放弃潜入的想法。他可以毫不费力的到达实验室，可却不知该如何能不受绿晶体的影响去拿到这个盒子。他需要一个万无一失的计划。

& & & & &&

Smallville，Kent农场。

Clark掀开谷仓的地板，顺着楼梯下到底层。原本用以储粮的底仓被某个物体占据了。他扯下了盖在上面的沾满了泥灰的帆布，一艘形似水滴的小型飞船便展露在眼前。就着昏黄的灯光查看着这艘来自另一个世界的飞行器，Clark伸出手触碰上冰冷的机身。从飞船尾端被损毁的样子可以猜到它曾遭遇过剧烈的撞击。他触摸着舱尾毁坏的地方，上面有个类似卡槽的部位。接着他想起在Luthor实验室见到的相同材质的金属盒，他能肯定那是从这里分离出去的一部分。

“——我们发现你的时候，它已经毁坏了，但你还活着，Jo检查了它，除了你，没有别的东西在里面。”Martha的声音从身后传来。Clark没有回头，他只是沉默盯着那损毁的地方。自从Jonathan带他见到这艘飞船后，他已经无数次地透视过这艘飞船，里面的每一个零件每一条线路都已深深印在他的脑海里。他试图在飞船里找出任何和他身世有关的蛛丝马迹，却一无所获。

那个盒子，它一定是关键！Clark想着，无论如何他也得想办法得到它。

“Clark，我的儿子，我知道你急切地想要找到答案，我也无法阻止你，但我很担心你。”Martha上前握住Clark一只手，望着他的侧脸凝重地说道：“Jo也不希望你让自己陷入任何危险中。”

“我答应过你和爸，我会保护好自己，别担心。”Clark转身回握住那双枯老的双手，对一脸忧虑的母亲露出一个安慰的笑。

“你是上天赐给我们的珍宝，Clark，我……”Martha有些哽咽，她伸手摸了摸Clark的头发，弯起嘴角露出一个慈爱的笑，眼角湿润。“我很自私地希望你能放弃这个，就做为一个普通的人类，平凡快乐的生活下去……”

Clark愧疚地注视着母亲日渐苍老的面容，开口道：“妈，我非常抱歉……”

“听我说，孩子——”Martha打断了他，“就像我说我无法阻止你，我也不会阻止你，无论你的亲生父母因何缘由将你送到这里，我相信他们也希望有朝一日与你重聚，这不容易，但我会一直支持你，就继续去做你应该做的事情，万事小心。”

“谢谢你，妈妈，我会的。”Clark拥抱了瘦小的母亲，内心溢满感动和温暖。

口袋里的手机振动了起来。Clark放开了Martha，对她歉然一笑。Martha宠爱地拍拍儿子结实的背，说着“我先去准备晚餐”，然后走向梯子。

Clark拿出了手机，惊讶于来电的同时立刻接通了电话。“嗨，Bruce。”

“我没有打扰你吧？”

“不，我没有在忙。”Clark瞄了眼身旁的飞船。

“我明后天都在大都会，你觉得我们能一起吃个晚餐吗？”

嘴角不自觉地上扬，他快速想了下他的日程表。“没问题，我有时间。”

“Great，明晚见？”

“好的。”

“十分期待。”Bruce沉静的嗓音带着笑意。

“明天见。”Clark说，在祝福对方有一个愉快的夜晚后，他挂了电话。拾起地上的帆布重新铺盖好飞船，他带着未察觉的轻快离开了谷仓。

& & & & &&

Clark并没有想过在采访结束后他们还会有任何联系或见面的机会。但那天在他回到大都会后，Bruce给他打了电话，关心他是否一切尚好。而这之后，他们会互发短讯，或是一通简短的通话。Clark必须承认他对和Bruce能保持联系这件事感到意外和高兴。

晚餐相当愉快。

Clark享受他们面对面的交谈，他假设Bruce也是如此，因为他注视着他的目光从头到尾都洋溢着愉悦。这天晚上Clark允许自己花了相当多的时间观察他的眼睛。他的眼睛多数时候是深蓝色，而黄色光线则会让他的瞳色显出一抹难得一见的榛子色，令人着迷的变化。当他真正笑起来时眼角泛起的迷人的细纹，让人不禁凝视。以及，尽管他的睡眠问题看起来还是没有得到改善，略显病态的感觉让Bruce有种别样的魅力（准确的说是性感，Clark觉得这不是能让人，尤其是Bruce知道的事）。

结束晚餐的时候时间尚早，他们没有目的地漫步在街道上，时有步履匆匆的行人或结队的年轻男女与他们擦肩而过。

“想看一场电影吗？”

当他们走到电影院附近时，Clark没有预料到Bruce会提出这个。在他几乎脱口说好的时候，脑海里有个声音及时提醒了他有“恐慌症”。于是他转而露出为难的微笑，摇摇头说：“我很愿意，但还是不了……”

面对Clark的拒绝，Bruce只是带着一抹微妙的笑容注视着他。

五分钟后—— 

当他们根据票根提示来到所看的电影的影厅门前时，Clark停止前进并做出最后的挣扎：“我们不是真的要进去这里面吧？我不确定这是个好主意……”

“当然是，来吧，Clark——”Bruce笑着鼓励道。“别把它想得那么可怕，你必须相信你能克服这个，而且有我在。”

当你撒了一个谎，你就必须用更多的谎言去圆上一个谎。Clark抿紧唇，他真不该编造自己有恐慌症……

Bruce将他的犹豫解读成了他在害怕（他的确是在害怕谎言暴露），在Clark有所回应前，也不顾通道可能会走过任何人，他伸出手牵住了Clark。

“抱歉了，但这样你就能感觉到我在你身边。”Bruce笑着说，目光认真而柔软。

Clark的脸蓦地烧红了，这出乎意料的亲密举动让他整个人都呆住了。而Bruce没有给他多余的时间去反应，就这样牵着他走进昏暗的影厅里。他们在走道旁靠近出口的位置坐下。影厅靠前的座位上有不少的观众，电影也已经开始进入剧情。

“Bruce，也许你应该…放开我……”*

几分钟后，Clark低声道，他动了动仍然被牵住的手。Bruce僵了一秒，依言收回了他的手。当包覆着手背的热度消失后，Clark莫名的感到有些无所适从。他心不在焉地盯着银幕，思考着他的恐慌症应该怎么“发作”。他垂下视线，随后被Bruce放在相邻扶手上那只苍白的手吸引了。假如他向Bruce坦白真相，他会恼怒还是谅解？

“你知道说出来并不会影响我们任何事，假如你肯告诉我，我并非不能理解。”

Bruce低沉的声音猝不及防地传入耳中。Clark僵了一僵，他立刻看向Bruce。对方正望着他，眉头紧蹙。

原来他知道……

Clark一时之间为此感到窘迫和难堪。“对不起，我无意欺骗你……”

“你不必总是勉强自己配合我。”Bruce低喃着，听起来有些受伤。在他抓着扶手起身时，Clark想也不想地按住了他的手，把他留在座位上。

“我从未勉强自己。”Clark急切地解释，没注意自己握紧了他的手。

Bruce看了看他们交叠的手，接着抬起眼睛紧紧地注视着Clark。“我假设你明白我的想法。”他轻声说。

Clark心口一紧，不可控制的心跳加速。“我明白。”他答道，没有逃避Bruce探索的目光。

Bruce眼中似乎有什么松动了，但很快隐去了。他的嘴角几乎不可见地抖了抖。他点点头，重新在座位上坐好，视线再次放回到银幕上。Clark深吸一口气，也再次将注意力放在已经不知道讲到什么地方的电影上。他庆幸在这昏暗的环境里，没人会发现他不受控制的脸红，也不会有人听见他聒噪的心跳声——老天，他从不知道自己会如此紧张。他微微握紧了那只骨节比他略纤细的手，感受着来自Bruce掌心传来的热度和略快的脉动。当Clark将两人相握的手搁在他的腿上时，Bruce动了动手，使它们十指相扣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：①“Bruce，maybe you should… let go of me……”
> 
> 想不到什么电影，所以就让他们去看STB。最后一段来来回回的修改，哎，我也不知道自己写的啥了···目测上垒不远了···吧。（逃走）


	10. 怪盗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重要的线索丢失了。

Clark匆匆离开公寓。他疾行在夜深人静的清冷街道上，幸运地在第一个十字路口前拦到了一辆出租车，上车后让司机载他前往市郊。Lois一通电话把他从床上拉起来，她带来了Luthor家失窃的消息，并让他赶到Luthor的别墅与她汇合。不详的预感盘旋在Clark心头，他不禁催促司机加快油门。

到达现场后，Clark在别墅外围起的警戒线附近找见了Lois，她正与一名警官交谈。前门处还围聚着好些个媒体记者。Clark绕过人群，三两步来到她身旁。

“他是我的搭档，Kent。”Lois介绍道。Clark与这名叫Zack Paul*黑人警官相互点头示意。

“我能告诉你的只有这么多，不要再问了。”Paul严肃地声明。

“拜托，Paul，我保证我们的谈话不会写进任何报道里面，我非常需要知道失窃物是什么。”Lois诚恳地请求着。

Paul一脸为难地抿紧了嘴唇，他警惕地扫视着现场四周的其他人，又盯着Clark看了几眼，不情愿地开口：“我不能透露给你，Lois，上头下了命令封锁所有消息不得泄露，我实在帮不了你……”

“就给我一个提示，我不需要具体的。”Lois锲而不舍地追问。

Paul望着Lois无奈地摇了摇头，接着用最低的音量透露道：“好吧，是一个铁盒和一块晶体石，这是我知道的全部了。”

Lois闻言皱起了眉头，她和Clark交换了一个会心的眼神。随后她弯起嘴角，向Paul道谢：“这足够了，非常感谢你，Paul。”

警官点了点头，“我真心奉劝你别追太深，FBI已经介入调查，听说CIA也掺了一脚，这已经不是什么普通的失窃案，你不能把我们聊的走漏出去，否则我会丢了饭碗。”他严正提醒道。

“我保证这些不会被第四个人知道。”Lois颔首。与Paul道别后，他们又在别墅四周逗留了一会。Clark注意到别墅的供电系统完好无损，屋内的监控与警报器仍正常运作。他毫不费力就能望进这栋设计前卫的建筑内部——已被封锁的实验室内，两个落地玻璃柜均已被某样工具划开，里面空空如也。

他应该早点行动的，现在他丢失了最重要的线索……

“一定是他，他一定是找到了这里了，Clark。”Lois视线紧锁着别墅低语道。

“我们都不清楚，也许不是……”Clark看了一眼Lois，无法告诉她这并不是那个神秘客做的。

“走吧，先回去。”Lois轻拍了下Clark的手臂，往停在不远处的车走去。Clark握紧了拳，移动脚步跟上Lois。

车开上回城的公路后，Clark询问道：“你刚才了解到了什么？”

“案子是凌晨2点左右发生的——”Lois边操纵方向盘边将打听到的案情告诉他，“暂时没有目击者，监控和警报都被事先屏蔽和解除，窃贼没有留下任何蛛丝马迹，潜入以及窃取的手法非常高明，以至于他们怀疑是猫女干的。”

对怪盗猫女的劣迹早有耳闻，但Clark直觉此案并非她所为，而Lois与他有相同的想法。“但我不认为是她，她的活动范围通常只在哥谭市，并只对古董珠宝感兴趣，Luthor下午刚去华盛顿参加慈善活动，晚上家里就被盗了，失窃的只有实验室里的物品，目标如此明确，窃贼完全摸透了他的行程和房子，针对那盒子以及晶体而来的。”Lois分析了一遍最后总结道：“总之不可能是猫女。”

“话虽如此，但也不无可能，若不是她，就还另有其人，毕竟得到它便可能掌握到足以颠覆这个世界的信息，被偷去用以牟利也不奇怪。”Clark道出他的想法。对于还有其他人在追寻着神秘人或是外星文明他不会感到意外。他深知不管他多低调地行动，但凡他使用能力，总会被人注意到。只要他继续那些夜间的义警工作，这些围绕着神秘客的追查就不会消失。而那藏着秘密的盒子要是落入邪恶之人的手上，他不敢想象那后果。

“也许只是他找到了属于他的东西。”Lois喃喃着，她仍坚持这个可能性。“我回头联络一下FBI的熟人，也许能有线索。”

“我们会查出是什么人得到了它。”Clark坚定地说。

Lois冲他乐观一笑。“我们会的。”她将Clark送回到公寓。在他下车前，她拿出便签本写了串号码和暗语交给Clark。“假设东西可能会被倒卖，他会帮忙。”

“我知道了。”Clark看了眼上面的内容后把纸条收进口袋，他顺着看了看手表，已经快5点了，于是提议道：“你要不要上我家休息会儿，已经快到上班时间了。”Lois略显惊讶地挑眉。“呃，我意思是你这么开回去还要1个小时吧，我这儿离报社只有20分钟，你可以节省时间睡一会儿，我还可以给你做顿早餐……”Clark最后在Lois忍俊不禁的注视中住了口。

“你真贴心，Clark，我肯定没人能拒绝美味的早餐的诱惑，我就不客气地打扰了。”Lois轻快地说着，把车熄了火，并松开身上安全带。

Clark的紧张消失了，他莞尔道：“别太期待我的厨艺。”

“你需要自信一些，Clark。”

清晨朦胧的阳光照亮大都会崭新而忙碌的一天。最新的日报被摆上街头巷尾的报刊亭里，但凡匆忙路过的行人都能瞥见报纸头版上那显眼的标题：Lex Luthor豪宅深夜遭窃，大都会惊现怪盗！

& & & & & &

“你今早和Lois一起来的。”

Jimmy Olsen滑着椅子突然靠到Clark椅子旁，Clark因此不小心手抖敲多了一个字母。“呃，这有什么问题吗？”他讷讷道，他目不转睛地盯着屏幕，移动手指删掉多余的字母。

“你小子真不赖嘛，你俩什么时候好上的？快快老实交代！”Jimmy凑近他小声地打探。

Clark停下敲打键盘，叹息着扶了扶镜框，他转头看向这位同期里关系要好的同事，为自己辩解道：“这不是你想的那样。”

“你就装蒜吧。”Jimmy投来一个心照不宣的眼神，自顾自话道：“我老早就看出你对她有意思了，好吧，这里单身的谁不是呢？我都有点嫉妒你了。”

Clark对此感到哭笑不得，解释说：“事实是昨晚我们去了Lex Luthor失窃案的现场采访，所以今早才一起来的。”

Jimmy挑高眉，满脸怀疑地盯着他。“那也说明不了你俩之间没什么。”

“不知我为何要和你解释……你难道没有照片要处理么？”Clark无力道。

“哈，欲盖弥彰。”Jimmy揶揄道。

Clark选择无视这位热爱八卦的朋友，摇了摇头，把注意力放回他的文章上。Jimmy见状不再骚扰他，窃笑着“嗖”地又滑着椅子回到自己座位上。Clark无奈地叹息，他发现自己并不希望被人误会和Lois有任何暧昧。他的确很喜欢Lois，有段时间他认为自己爱上了她，但现在想来，他只是想得到她的友谊而已。搁在手边的手机震了一下，弹出了短讯提示。他拿起手机解锁查看。

‘今天得提前回去了，很快会再见面的。BW’

来自Bruce的短讯。欣喜夹杂着小小的失落与希望同时划过心头，Clark快速键入回复：‘已经等不及了。CK’

‘我可以接你到哥谭度周末，Alf会乐意为我们准备美味大餐，你会喜欢的。BW’

脑海里不由自主浮出一幅他和Bruce坐在那如同宫殿般华丽的餐厅里共进晚餐的画面。

‘不错的主意。：）让我无心工作了。 CK’

‘是我还是周末计划？ BW’

‘显而易见。 CK’

Clark继续敲打键盘，一阵删删改改下来，他发现自己的确有些无法集中精神在工作上了——他注意到今天是周四。

‘真高兴知道我对你有那么大的影响力。BW’

‘你总是对任何事都这么自信吗？ CK’

‘碰上你实在很难说，假如你否定，我可能会从此一蹶不振。BW’

努力藏住笑意，Clark匆匆保存好文章，上传邮箱发送给值班编辑。

‘那我最好说是的。CK’

‘毫不意外。BW’

Clark抿着笑，他几乎能隔着屏幕看见Bruce现在勾起薄唇得意微笑的样子。

‘你知道过分自信就是自负了。 CK’

‘反正你不会讨厌我。 BW’

‘我刚说什么来着，至少现在不会。CK’

他开始校对文字编辑丢给他的厚厚一叠等着排版的新闻稿，并耐心地以常人的速度去做这个，避免让人对他产生疑虑。

‘我得提醒你，人心易碎。BW’

‘我不会打碎你的。CK’

‘我赌你不会。得去忙了。BW’

‘祝你有愉快的一天。：） CK’

‘你已让我拥有愉快的一天了。 BW’①

Clark站在流理台旁，他盯着Bruce最后的短讯多看了一秒后，将手机收回口袋里。从柜橱里拿出茶罐给自己泡上一杯麦茶，内心满溢的愉悦感令他感到飘飘然。

Jimmy不知何时也出现在茶水间，他向Clark打了个招呼，笑得像只逮到猎物的狐狸。他取了个纸杯给自己倒了杯咖啡，嘬了口热咖啡后，他盯着Clark悠悠开口：“我们是好朋友对吗，Clark？”  
一个陷进问题。“呃，当然。”Clark有些迟疑地回答。

“所以——”Jimmy故意拉长调子，“不是Lois，她是谁？”

Clark皱皱眉心，给了对方一个疑惑的眼神。“我不明白。”

Jimmy用鼻子哼了一声，扬起眉明言：“你一上午都是发短讯吧，当你看手机时脸上那个笑容，一眼就知道你和对象在聊天，Lois可没在玩她的手机，所以你不介绍一下吗？”

Clark感到耳朵发热。“只是一个朋友。”

他轻描淡写的回应可打发不了Jimmy，这反而让他的好奇心更旺盛。“大学生？家庭主妇？该不会是你隔壁的护士小姐？”

“Jimmy——”Clark试图阻止自顾自话的好友。

“难不成你是单相思？跟我说说她，我可以给你一些建议。”

Clark头疼地扶额。“为何你那么关注我的感情生活？”他十分不解地问。

Jimmy耸耸肩，回道：“每次和你去酒吧，不管什么样的女人和你搭讪你都一副想逃跑的样子，我当然会好奇什么样的人才能打动你。”顿了顿，他摸摸鼻子讪讪道，“其实我一开始还以为你是Gay，后来看你和Lois走得近，我自然以为你俩好上了……等等，你不会真的是……”他倏地住了嘴。

Clark愣住了，感觉像有一块大石头在平静的湖面上砸出了一个巨大的涟漪。Jimmy把他的沉默当做了默认，只见他红着脸，尴尬地挠了挠头，有些不安地看着Clark低声说：“听着，老兄，我对这个是完全没偏见，事实上我非常支持自由恋爱，我姐出柜好几年了……如果我知道，我肯定不会带你到那种酒吧去，害你尴尬的！”

“我不是同性恋。”Clark平静地说，仿佛要确定这件事一样，他强调：“我对男人没兴趣。”

这下轮到Jimmy愣住了，但他很快找回反应：“哦，好的，抱歉，Clark，请别介意，我不是有意要让你感到不舒服，我有时就是控制不住八卦的心，尤其当你在女人堆里长大的时候，当然我嘴巴很严实的。”

Clark莞尔。“没关系，Jimmy，我不介意。”

Jimmy显然松了一口气，他把喝完的纸杯扔进垃圾篓里，冲Clark灿烂一笑：“什么时候你想和我聊一聊，随时欢迎找我，我依然非常好奇谁偷走了你的心。”

“我会的，情感专家。”Clark打趣道。Jimmy调皮地眨了眨眼睛，友好地拍了拍Clark的肩头，笑着离开茶水间。Clark唇边的笑容随之消失了，他拿起有些冷掉的茶喝了一口。当他告诉Jimmy他对男人没兴趣的时候，他试图不去想Bruce。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：①You made my day.


	11. 封锁心门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark因Bruce感受到陌生的情绪，并再一次去抹杀内心的渴望。

Clark换上了夜巡的黑色紧身制服——Martha亲手替他缝制的。置于床头柜上的手机屏幕亮了起来，持续震动着提示着来电。他紧抿着唇，将半遮脸的黑色面具戴上，强迫自己无视那通电话，推开窗户纵身跃入暮色中。

迎着充满海洋气息的晚风，Clark借着夜色的掩护随心所欲地穿梭在星辰闪耀的云海之上。他真的热爱飞行，在这辽阔无垠的天际中，他感到无拘无束的自由和快乐。尽管他更想要在白昼里，在太阳的照耀中飞行。

翱翔在大都会上空，Clark开放超级感官去搜寻着有用的信息。他将更多的注意力投在警局和LEX实业集团上。Luthor此刻正和军方代表洽谈着新型轻武器的开发合作。窃案发生后他就把别墅里的实验室完全清空了。他并没有派人去追查失物，看来对此并不在意。Clark去联系了Lois的线人，近期没有任何特殊物品交易或收购的风声。而FBI那边除了一条‘怪盗通过下水道潜入作案以及逃离’的线索外，再无其它。这件案子如今已成死胡同。

Clark隐匿在LEX大厦顶上立牌后，从这一眼就能看到海湾对面的哥谭市。他眺望着那座迷雾朦胧的城市，一股难以打消的渴望在他内心里滋长。

哥谭市地标——Wayne大厦灯火通明。

Clark很容易就找到了位于这座艺术气息十足的建筑高层的总裁办公室。他悄无声息地降落在玻璃窗台边上，深吸一口气后偷偷地往里看进去。明亮宽敞的办公室内，Bruce正坐于办公桌前，一只手撑在桌面上扶着额，神情专注地翻阅着一些文件。过了一会儿，一通电话打断了他。他没有从文件上移开眼睛，只伸出另一只手去拿过听筒接听。

‘没事，Alfred，我恐怕会晚一点回去……不，只有我，我还在公司，他没和我一起……也许他被什么事绊住了……嗯，不用等我，我会尽早回去的。’

Bruce挂了电话后，顺手拿起桌面上的手机，他蹙眉盯着它半响，最终放弃似的把手机放下。他有些疲惫地按揉了几下晴明穴，又继续刚才的阅读。

Clark收回了视线，退回到阴影里。他停留了很长一段时间。这期间他听到Bruce的秘书敲门而入，向他严谨且专业地传达着出国的行程安排。之后Bruce又陆续接听了5通电话：3通来自生意伙伴，1通第二银行行长亲自打来的晚宴邀请，以及名为Recheal的女性的私人来电。*①

在听过Bruce如何油腔滑调地与前面几个人打交道后，最后那通和Recheal之间的对话显得是如此截然不同。Clark不禁探头窥视，尽管Bruce说话时的语气依旧是惯有的轻浮暧昧，但他的微笑却泄露了些许隐藏在那浮夸表面下的东西。那是Clark未曾见过的笑容，如此真实，饱含柔情，毫无半点虚情假意——他对她有着一些特别的感情，而Clark完全不想将其仔细分门别类。

和Recheal通完话后不久，Bruce离开了他的办公室，他和她将在某个餐厅会面。Clark远远望着他在美貌的女秘书的陪伴下走出韦恩大厦，坐进了他的私人轿车里，然后扬长而去。

这一夜Clark延长了巡逻时间，他飞得更远，尽可能低调地阻止了多起犯罪。虽然一如既往的没有失误，但他始终无法集中精神——可以说是心绪混乱。他无法停止去想Bruce，去想着他此刻和谁在一起，做着什么。而对象并不是他这个认知让Clark感到喉咙酸涩，尽管是他拒绝了Bruce。

回到公寓，Clark换下了制服，将它叠好收进衣柜深处。他在浴室里淋了半个小时的冷水澡，末了他为自己浪费水感到有些内疚。被冷落在床头柜上的手机再次震了震。Clark盯着它迟疑了半响，最后还是去拿起来查看。来自Bruce的3个未接来电，和一条短讯。

‘一切还好吗？担心你，请回电。 BW’

Clark点开删除选项，在确定与否之间，他犹豫了一秒后做出了选择。注视着短讯被删除后，他把手机关了机。

& & & & & &

他们没有谈过这个。

关于电影院那晚，Bruce和他之间发生的事情。他们握着彼此的手直到电影结束，无法忽视亦难以言喻的微醺气氛始终萦绕在两人间。然后Bruce送他回家，他们微笑着互道晚安，不再有任何身体接触。

Clark当时没有去确认Bruce所想的——关于他或他们俩的想法——是否是他理解的那样。他从不是自作多情的人，然而Bruce看他的眼神，对他说话的方式，向他展现出特别的好感，令他心跳又迷惑。而一旦时机错过了，就难再有开口的机会。他最终选择顺其自然，与Bruce继续保持着这样暧昧不明的友谊。

尽管了然Bruce花名在外，但真正与他接触了，恐怕没有多少人能抵挡住他与生俱来的独特魅力。他是如此容易让人着迷，自信且风趣，同样又是那么的捉摸不定。Clark不可否认他被这样的Bruce吸引了。他由此想到了Lois，也不禁将两人做比较，他们拥有相似之处但完全不同。他曾被Lois吸引。他欣赏她，喜欢她，愿意尽其所能地为她排忧解难。但仅止于此，他没想过再进一步，他十分满足于和她的朋友关系。

在与某个人拥有亲密关系这件事上，总有一面无形的墙挡在他前方阻止他跨过去。假如他是人类，也许就可以毫无顾虑地追求所爱。但他不是。他经历过，所以清楚当对方发现他并非人类时会有怎样反应——恐惧，危险，怪物。即便对方毫不在意地接受了他，他若某天不慎暴露了，对方势必会因为他的身份而陷入危机……

Martha总说他过于忧虑，只是这些并非不可预见。他可以忍受被拒绝和伤害，但他不能让所爱之人因他遭受不幸——他确信他无法承受这个，这会粉碎他的一切。

长久以来Clark都在小心翼翼与每个人保持着距离，直到Bruce的出现……

只是想到Bruce就让Clark心脏一阵发紧。他无法否认当和他在一起时感觉是那么好，那么的……正确。他从未因为任何人或事而产生嫉妒的心情，而今他因Bruce体验到了有生以来第一次的陌生情绪，而对象只是个素未谋面的女子……

意识到对Bruce抱有一丝阴暗的占有欲令Clark感到恐慌。

不能再继续了。Clark想。他不能爱上Bruce。他们之间不存在任何可能。

他必须在无法抽身前终结这一切。

& & & & & &

 

手机提示着Bruce的来电。Clark挣扎着去忽视它，一番自我煎熬后，他最终还是在最后一次震动时接通了。电话那头静默了一秒后，传来了略显犹豫的声音。

“Clark？”

Bruce低柔的嗓音让心脏一阵紧缩，Clark感到喉咙被堵住了。“是我。”他干涩地回道。

“出什么事了？”

他在为他担忧，而他努力不为此动摇。

“没事。”

对方沉默了两秒。“那么我们能见面吗？”

“我们不能，对不起，我不想再见面了。”Clark强迫自己说出口。

又是一阵尴尬的沉默后。“我知道了。”Bruce僵硬地回道。

通话中断了。Clark的心随之着沉到谷底，手机在他手心里被捏得粉碎。很好，这是他想要的。只是，他应该为此感到轻松，而不是疼痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：①Recheal：她依然作为Bruce的青梅竹马和初恋，本文设定他已嫁做人妇，而且不会领便当。


	12. 阴雨天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce与Alfred谈起了Clark。

韦恩庄园迎来阴雨绵绵的一天。

Alfred一如往常按时早起，富有效率地梳洗完毕后，他前往厨房为主人准备早餐。途径书房时，他敏锐地注意到门内透出微光，于是绕道走向书房。推门而入，在看到正埋首于书桌前的Bruce时，他不禁蹙眉。

“Bruce少爷。”

Alfred低唤一声，只见那用手支着的脑袋动了动，抬起头看向他。

“啊，Alfred。”Bruce应道，声音有些沙哑。他瞄了眼桌上的古董座钟后又补充道：“早上好。”

“看来您昨夜又没睡。”老管家的语气里透着无可奈何与责备。他移步窗前拉开了厚厚的惟帘，窗外飘着细雨，整个庄园笼罩在迷蒙的雨雾中。不讨喜的潮湿天气。

“我有睡。”

Alfred系好了绳结转回身，充满质疑地望着主人。几秒后，“好吧，我睡不着，所以干脆处理点事情。”Bruce承认道。

“您不能再放任失眠不管，这会击垮您的身体，您需要充足的休息。”Alfred严肃道。

“我尽力了。”Bruce叹息，他活动了下有些僵硬的脖子和肩膀。

“好了，请去沐浴，Bruce少爷，早餐会推迟15分钟，我建议您泡个热水澡。”Alfred熄灭了台灯，将Bruce面前的书合起来放在一旁夹满了书签的书册上。“在今夜飞往苏黎世前，请在家休息，早餐后我会请Harold医生过来。”

“你担心过度了，Alfred，没有必要。”Bruce在键盘上按下几个键关闭了计算机。

“对主人的健康管理永远都是必要的，而我有足够多的方式能让您待在家里好好休息。”

Bruce从椅子上起身，与威严的管家大眼瞪小眼半响，对方充分显示了不容拒绝与随时接受挑战的立场。“好吧，你可以把医生请来。”他最终妥协道。

“以及今天您会在家里休息。”

“……”

“Bruce少爷。”

“……收到。”

Alfred满意地将椅子推进书桌下，跟着离开书房。

& & & & & &

早餐过后不久，Alfred依言请来了Harold医生——他为韦恩家服务的时间几乎和Alfred一样久。这位年长而富有医学权威的医生为Bruce提前做了每月例行的体检，并开出了助眠‘药方’。

午后，Alfred准备了茶点送到温室内。由白色框架与透明玻璃构成的独栋温室坐落在宅邸主栋后侧。采光充足的室内摆放着众多精心培育的观赏植物，其中大片的紫藤攀栏缠架，半环绕着休闲区垂下一束束迷人的花穗，形成天然的花帘。

Bruce半躺在有着柔软靠垫的藤编躺椅上闭目养神，腿上摊开着一本有着蓝色封面的丁尼生诗集。Alfred将盛有茶点的托盘搁在白色矮桌上，为主人倒了杯由菩提叶，百合花，洋甘菊，薰衣草特别调制的花茶。

“我泡了茶，这能安神镇静，改善睡眠。”

Bruce闻言睁开眼睛，接过了茶杯。“谢谢，Alfred。”

“您想和我谈谈心吗，Bruce少爷？”Alfred在斜对面的椅子上坐下。

“我并没有郁郁寡欢。”

Alfred挑眉。“即使没有Harold医生的看诊，我也能看得出来这几日来您情绪抑郁，恕我冒昧，这是否和Kent先生有关。”

Bruce举起茶杯的手停顿了下来。“你怎么会认为和他有关？”

“我不敢自诩是这世上最了解您的人，但我仍比其他人懂您，Bruce少爷。”

Bruce皱起了眉心，随之莞尔。他抿了口茶，清甜温润的茶水滋润过干涩的喉间，花草的香气令人沉静放松。

青涩而甘美，就像Clark……

“他突然拒绝和我见面，没有任何理由。”

安静地品了半杯茶后，Bruce如是说道。Alfred没有提问，而是静静地等待他继续说。 

“我不知道哪出错了，明明一切都那么顺利……”

“事出总有因。”Alfred给出他的看法。“也许他有难言之隐。”

那最好是能让我信服的理由。Bruce默想。

“那么他就这样消失了吗？”

“他还待在大都会。”

“您又去见他了。”Alfred陈述道。

“只是路过了他工作的报社，看见了他。”Bruce不情愿地吐露，尽管他深知很多事都瞒不住他那精明的管家。

是否单纯的‘路过’Alfred已对此了然于心。他思索了一会儿，慎重地开口：“我有个重要的问题不得不问，Bruce少爷，您打算将此关系发展到什么程度？”

Bruce警惕地看了一眼长者。“你所言何意？”他沉声道。

“您清楚我的意思，我为您的计划深感忧虑。”

Bruce沉默地喝掉剩下的茶。Alfred及时起身过去接下空茶杯。

“我知道我在做什么。”

这并没有让Alfred感到安心。他端起了茶壶，新的琥珀色的茶水被补充到雪白的骨瓷茶杯里，腾起了一阵氤氲的热气。“您是否仍认为他很危险？”

Bruce久久不语。“那是无法忽视的。”他最后回道。

Alfred点点头。“我们对他而言或许也一样，您清楚您的界线，他亦然。”

“看来我表现得太友好倒起了反作用。”Bruce自嘲一笑。无意识地攥紧了纸张，脆弱的纸张发出轻微的皱褶声。

Alfred把手轻轻放在那紧绷的肩头，“撇除超现实的部分，我认为他是个不错的年轻人，Bruce少爷。”他语重心长地说：“他可以不需要成为一个敌人。”

Bruce放松了下来，摩挲了几下弄皱的页脚，“你是对的，Alfred。”他说罢，翻了一页继续安静地读下去。老管家退到一旁守着，心知他的主人已做出了新的决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和阿福一番心的交流后，老爷终于觉悟了：哦~不做敌人做情人，嗯！（作者正欣慰的被阿福愤怒的煎锅抽打中……）_(:」∠)_


	13. 周五夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark度过了一个毕生难忘的夜晚。

下班时间的星球日报社里交织着各种嘈杂的声音，忙碌了一天的人们开始陆续收拾东西离去。Clark正盯着屏幕检视工作邮件，丝毫不被周围所影响。

“Clark，下班咯——”Jimmy欢快的声音出现在身旁，他拍了下他的椅背。Clark抬起头看向他，莞尔道：“好的，明天见。”

Jimmy霎时哭笑不得，他提醒道：“明天是周六，老兄……”

Clark尴尬地扶了扶眼镜。“呃，我没注意，那下周见。”他改正说辞。

Jimmy挑高了一边眉毛，难以置信地摇了摇头。“我们上午说好了下班要去吃饭，你真的需要喝个几杯，好好放松放松。”

经他一说，Clark才想起这件事。“真是抱歉，我忘了……”

“这不能怪你，收拾下吧，餐厅位置不等人。”Jimmy安抚道，他偏了偏头。“Lois也在等着呢。”

Clark闻言回眸一望，只见Lois倚靠在她的桌子边上。她朝两人举起佩戴着白色腕表的手，另一只手指了指表盘上的时间，催促道：“我们能走了吗？男孩儿们，要晚了。”

Clark回以一个抱歉的笑，他快速收拾了一下桌面，关闭了计算机，起身拿好自己的物品，跟着两人一齐离开报社。

他们去了一家据称全市最佳的中餐馆。初次听闻这家餐馆的Clark对于Jimmy所介绍的“全美最好吃中餐馆，一位难求”的说辞感到夸张，但在看到餐厅里宾客满座的盛况，以及尝上了这里的菜肴后，他不得不同意Jimmy。

“我保证你在这儿吃过一次就再也不想吃别家所谓的中餐了。”在看见Clark吃下一只皮薄料足的虾饺时所露出的表情，Jimmy如此自信满满地说道。“相信我，美食会让你忘记一切烦恼，高兴起来。”

Lois睨了眼Jimmy，哼道：“你还记得我们今天的主角是谁呢？就自顾自的点东西。”她用公筷给Clark夹上一块鲜美多汁烤鸭。

“我当然记得，今天是Clark日，我点的都是招牌，人人都爱吃——”Jimmy挑眉道，随后扭头问Clark：“味道都超棒，对吧？”

Clark莞尔点头，但他对两人刚刚意有所指的对话感到不明所以。“我是关于什么的主角？”他问，他确定今天不是他的生日。

Lois一时没藏好一个同情的眼神，而Jimmy则不自然地摸了摸鼻子，拿过公筷夹了个春卷到Clark碟子里，催促他吃东西。这让Clark更困惑了。

“呃，没人打算告诉我什么吗？”Clark再次问，视线在两人间来回移动。

Lois放了下筷子，露出一个抱歉的表情，伸手碰碰他的手腕，柔声道：“我知道那不好受，Clark，但相信我，时间会治愈一切，今晚就开心的玩，有我们陪你。”

Clark的眉头皱得更紧了，他张口想说话时，Jimmy抢话道：“没错，你得看开一点，俗话说得好，别为了一棵树无视了整片森林，老兄，你有一整片森林有待开发。”

“森林你个大头。”Lois瞪了Jimmy一眼。

“早点转移目标才有实际作用。”Jimmy耸耸肩道，塞了一口煎饺。

Clark听他们说得一愣一愣的，“我完全不懂你们在说什么……”他讷讷道。

“看吧，我就说他精神恍惚地厉害，我们得帮他走出来。”Jimmy凑到Lois耳边小声说道，而她望着Clark的眼神则更显同情了。这时服务生陆续地把其他主菜端上来，接着他俩迅速把话题转移到了满桌香气馥郁的美食上。

尽管这段氛围诡异的小插曲让Clark既感到莫名其妙又有些不自在，但剩余的餐桌时光他过得非常愉快。Jimmy用他的幽默段子逗乐了每个人，Lois分享的异国趣事亦令人忍俊不禁。尽享了一顿美食飨宴后，他们并没有急着回家，而是乘兴把Clark带到了夜店去。

在Jimmy的带领下，他们无需排队就直接进入了一家看上去很高级的夜店里。穿过有着大块落地镜面与金属板面交替镶嵌的设计感十足的长廊，他们进入了宽阔的夜店内场。天花板嵌着无数小灯宛如星空一般，以迷幻的蓝紫色为基调的灯光闪烁着扫过每一个角落，前卫时尚的电子音乐填充着整个空间，动感跳跃的旋律抓住了每个人的耳朵，令人不由自主想要跟随节奏舞动。

“来吧！我们应该去跳舞！”

一轮酒下来，Lois大声提议道，Jimmy赞同地附和。于是两人放下酒杯，不由分说地拉着Clark挤进人影攒动的舞池里。

尽管Clark强调了他不会跳舞，但两人压根不在意。Lois随着音乐摇摆着肩头和脚步，并带着Clark照做。在他终于踩着节拍晃动起来，而不再是束手束脚地呆站着时，她开心地牵着他的手绕了个圈，笑道：“这非常简单*不是吗？”

“确实如此。”Clark笑着点头。

“不管是什么都会变得容易*起来，别担心——”Lois凑在他耳边大声说道。

她的话让Clark怔了一秒，但他随即对她点头表示赞同。Jimmy这时从身后冒了出来，他兴奋地与Clark碰了碰肩，对他能跳起舞来竖起了两个大拇指。面对身前两位围绕着他欢笑热舞的朋友，深受其快乐感染的Clark努力屏蔽脑海中挥之不去的念想，尽情投入这难能可贵的时光中。

& & & & & &

出了夜店，Clark把喝得醉醺醺的Jimmy安置在Lois的车后座之后，替Lois打开另一面车门。她因喝了酒无法开车，于是雇了一位代驾司机。

“你真的不要搭车么？”Lois问，脸颊挂着酒后的红晕（她的酒量比Jimmy要好）。“我们可以先从这里绕到你家的。”

Clark笑着摇摇头，婉拒道：“这里离我那很近，直接走回去就可以了。” 

Lois扁了扁嘴，上前抱了抱他，没有强求：“那好吧，注意安全好吗？到家给我个短讯……”

“嘿，Clark——”Jimmy突然又下了车，他上前抓住Clark的肩膀，眯着眼睛努力保持他们视线相对，略微口齿不清地对他说：“你是个好男人，不怕没女孩儿喜欢，只要你愿意，伙计，我就带你到我家吃饭，把我表姐介绍给你，她超——正点！”

“Jim——！“

“失恋没什么大不了——”

“回到车里！”Lois尖叫着，把还在嘟嚷“单身万岁”的醉汉塞回车里。

“失恋？”Clark困惑地皱起了眉头。

Lois转回身，小心翼翼地看向Clark，十分尴尬地说：“对不起，Clark，我们只是想让你开心一点……”

Clark惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，恍然明白了今夜这一切是为了什么。

“Jimmy前两天告诉我你失恋了，别怪他，你这一周看起来真的很不好，我们都很担心你。”Lois说着再次上前拥抱了Clark，“相信我，亲爱的，你会遇见对的人。”她温柔地拍拍他的背后，然后放开了他。

“谢谢你们。”Clark莞尔道。他不想破坏朋友的心情，所以没有费心去解释他并没有……失恋。“今晚过得非常愉快，我很开心。”他据实道。

Lois看起来安心了许多。“那就太好了，不管有什么困难，你都可以告诉我们，我们是朋友，我们会帮忙。”她真诚地说。

Clark莞尔点头。拉开车门时，Lois爱娇地咕哝一句：“说起来，我一直以为你暗恋我来着。”

他愣了一秒，随后腼腆地坦承：“我一直都很喜欢你。”说罢，在惊讶的同时他也高兴于自己能大方地表达对他人喜欢的心情。

Lois显然被这句话取悦了，她对他粲然一笑：“嗯哼，因为我魅力四射。”

“毫无疑问。”

Lois给了Clark一个纯洁的晚安吻后坐进车里，他挥手与他们道别。在车远去后，怀着一颗被珍贵友情所温暖的心，他踏上回家的路。

& & & & & &

秋分夜里凉风习习。已近凌晨的商业街上仍有许多年轻人在行走嬉闹。Clark不费多时就走回到居住的街区。鹅黄色的路灯将行人落在步道上的影子拉得长长的，不时有几片被秋风染成金色的枫叶飘落到地上。在距离公寓还有十来米时，Clark停住了脚步。

在他公寓前的枫树下伫立着一道熟悉的身影，斑驳光影中的非凡姿容令过往的人瞩目。Clark凝望着那轮廓美好的侧颜，在这躁动的空气中感受到他沉稳的呼吸，听见了那匀齐有力的心跳，也闻到来自他身上独有的冷冽而迷人的香气。

Bruce……

内心深处一股无法遏制的喜悦与向往油然而生的同时，Clark又感到望而却步。他下意识屏住呼吸，往前挪动脚步。刚走出几步，有所感应般的，Bruce转过头望见了他。目光相遇的刹那，Clark感到有一颗势不可挡的子弹穿透了那扇无形却厚重的心门，而后瞬间化为最为柔软的抚触，令他的心止不住欢欣颤动。身边的一切随之静止了，唯有他的脚步不受控制地一步一步地朝之前进，最终停在它需要到达的位置。

他们的视线胶着在一起，谁也没有开口说话。直到Clark被某个路人擦碰了下肩，才打破了这静止的状态。他动了动唇，低声问：“你为什么会在这……？”

Bruce弯了弯嘴角。“你回来很晚。”他柔声道，没有回答Clark的问题。

“我今晚和朋友出去了。”

“朋友？”Bruce笑笑。“挺好的，很高兴你有个不错的夜晚。”

不知为何他的话听起来莫名的刺耳。Clark蓦地感觉到烦躁。“我以为我们说清楚了。”他沉声道。

“不，Clark，我们没有。”Bruce否定道。

闻言，Clark抬眼看向对方，又不得不立刻移开目光，生怕那双深幽且锐利的眼睛会把他看穿。“很晚了，请回去吧。”

“等我弄明白你为什么不想与我见面后，我自会离开。”Bruce表态道。

他们的对话引来了聚在一旁的几个男女的注目，并开始看戏般窃窃私语起来。Clark完全能听到那些人谈论什么，他无视那些闲言碎语，对摆明了不会轻易离开的Bruce妥协道：“上去说吧。”

他们沉默地走上楼梯，最后停在五楼长廊最末的一扇红褐色木门前。Clark掏出钥匙开了门，他率先进去开了灯。随后侧过身看向门外一直保持两步距离外的Bruce。收到允许后，Bruce走进了他的家门。

“请随意。”

Clark关了门，走到半开放式的厨房，将钥匙放进岛台上的一只白色瓷碗里，发出了清脆的响声。他移至流理台前，取来一对蓝色的马克杯。“你想喝什么？我有茶和果汁。”他问。

“水就好，谢谢。”

Clark打开了冰箱，取出一盒备用的柠檬片。一边烧水一边偷偷观察着待在客厅里的Bruce——他正站他那塞满了书本的书架前浏览着。

“柠檬水。”

Clark将两个杯子放在小茶几上。Bruce走了过来，在他身旁坐下。安静地喝了两口后，Bruce把杯子放回印着金色向日葵图案的杯垫上。

“为什么不想见我？”

Bruce投出了一个大直球。Clark心脏一缩，他紧盯着自己的杯子，抿紧了唇不说话。“我每天都在想这个，我想知道原因，是我做错了什么吗？”他柔声问。

当Bruce伸手碰触他的手腕时，Clark受到惊吓般倏地从沙发上站起身，与他拉开了距离。

“Clark……”Bruce蹙眉，跟着起身。

“对不起……”Clark挤出一句话。

“别和我道歉，就告诉我究竟是哪儿出错了，为什么你突然要疏远我？”Bruce急切地问。当他往前一步靠近时，Clark就后退一步。

“你没有做错任何事，就只是……不要再见面了，也不要再联络，这对你是好的。”

“这不是你的真心话。”Bruce生硬地说。Clark没漏看他眼中闪过难以置信与受伤，于是他转开视线，内心混乱如麻。

没错。一想到往后的日子与Bruce再不见面Clark就感到心如刀绞，他亦无自信做得到。可他情愿受单相思折磨，也不愿面对拥有后再失去的痛苦。“这是的，我想要这样。”Clark回道，每个字都像刀子一样划过他的心，“我…我无法与你做朋友，Bruce，我们不是一个世界的人，这就是你想要答案，这就是原因。”

“这不是，我不会接受这样的说辞。”固执己见的Bruce紧紧地盯着Clark，仿佛在寻找任何的破绽。在漫长的沉默之后，他再次往前走了一步，缩短两人了的距离。

“不管是什么阻挡了你，Clark——”Bruce忽然放柔了声音，他伸出了手，小心翼翼却坚定地包覆住Clark攥紧的拳头，“Let it go……”他的动作让Clark僵在原地，在他有所反应前，Bruce抬起另一只手轻轻点在了他的心脏处，呢喃道：“Let me in……”

Clark的呼吸在这个瞬间彻底被打乱。他往后退一步，Bruce就往前一步。最后Clark踉跄地撞在窗台前，退无可退。那只手依然坚定不移地停留在他的胸膛上。

“你不知道你在要求什么……”Clark低语，声音微颤。

“我知道，你呢？”Bruce的指尖尝试着钻进Clark的手心，他摩挲着他的手背诱哄着他松懈下来。

“我…不、你不明白，我不能…我们不能......”

Clark偏过头，不得不用尽所有自制力去守住就快分崩离析的防线。Bruce几乎要贴在他身上，他身上淡雅沉稳的香气令人不由得想与之更亲近，而在意识到他们的唇近亦在咫尺时，他更是感到绝望。

“那么让我明白，Clark，看着我，告诉我你的想法，把一切都告诉我，不管是什么，我都能理解，别逃避我，please......”

Clark闭上了眼睛，不想再面对逼近眼前的Bruce。沉默煎熬着彼此，两个人的呼吸和心跳声绵密地交织在一起。Bruce的存在占据了Clark所有的感官意识，他感到疲惫，甚至想要弃械投降……

不知僵持了多久，心口上的重量消失了。包覆着他手的温暖渐渐抽离。

“我只需要你能给我一个机会……”

Bruce失落的叹息彻底击垮了Clark的城墙。他抓住了Bruce的双臂，倾身向前吻住了他。时间仿佛停滞了下来，久到似乎没有了分秒的概念。然后Clark离开了Bruce微凉的唇，同时收回手不再碰触对方。他垂下了头，羞愧与绝望铺天盖地的袭来。“现在你明白了……”他痛苦地说。

一双温暖的手捧住了他的脸，驱使他抬头。Bruce目光柔软地注视着他，他眼中没有任何批判和嫌恶。“别扼杀它，我想要这个，Clark……”

他微笑着吻了Clark，温柔而坚定。从蜻蜓点水般的试探到紧密相拥不过短短刹那，感觉上却像花费了所有的光阴一般漫长。Clark动情地回吻着Bruce，他的吻青涩而充满渴望，他将他困在怀抱中，像对待易碎品般轻轻地触碰着他宽厚的背。当他们喘息着分开时，Bruce轻轻摩挲着Clark泛起红晕的脸颊，柔声问：

“我能留下吗？”

Clark凝视着Bruce，以目光细细地描摹着他深邃美好的眉眼。他握住他的手放在自己心口上，轻声回答：

“你一直这里。”


	14. 周五夜 II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诱人的果实。

卧室里。Clark从衣柜里拿出几件衣服的同时取下了一个衣架，将搁在床上的高级手工定制的外套挂起来。他轻抚上面的褶皱，舒适的手感与精致的手工缝线彰显着它的价值。在将它挂进衣柜前，他情不自禁凑近衣襟嗅了嗅，分辨出了玫瑰、雪松与麝香，成熟而性感的香气。

“我把衣服放在门边了。”

Clark在浴室门前提醒道，接着里面传来了一声道谢。他在门边驻足了一会，脑海不期然地浮现出一幅水汽氤氲的香艳画面……脸蹭地烧了起来，他慌张地离开了门前。

收拾了茶几上的杯子，Clark在清洗它们时决定准备一杯热牛奶。这期间，他听见浴室水停了，接着是门被打开的声音。他有些心不在焉地把一小匙蜂蜜加进牛奶里搅拌均匀，耳朵专注地听着更衣的窸窣声。

“我准备了——”

“热牛奶”两个字在踏进卧室的瞬间消失在喉间。Clark盯着面前Bruce——正用干毛巾随意擦拭头发的他身上带着沐浴后的潮气，平日整齐梳起的黑发此刻垂落在额间，水珠顺着濡湿的发梢滑落到脖子上，隐没在美好的锁骨之下。他的衣裤合身地穿在Bruce身上，略贴身的V领T恤勾勒出他平日隐藏在几层布料下的健美身段，裸露在外的白皙肌肤透着难得一见的粉色。他的目光顺着完美的腰线，最终停在饱满的翘臀上……

Bruce闻声转过头，停下了擦拭的动作。他随手将额前的头发捋到头顶上，并走近Clark。“你准备了什么？”他好奇地问。

魔咒解除。

回了神的Clark脸唰地一热。他咽了口唾沫，尴尬道：“我、热了杯牛奶，加了些蜂蜜，希望你会喜欢……”他把马克杯递过去。

“谢谢。”Bruce欣然接过了马克杯。他捧着暖暖的杯子喝了一口，一切恰到好处。舔去了唇上沾到的牛奶，他称赞道：“很好喝。”

目睹这一幕的Clark不禁心跳加速，他紧盯着那润泽的双唇，脑海随之回想起他俩的初吻。“那就好。”他找回自己的声音，“这能、让你睡个好觉。”克制地将视线往上抬，对上了Bruce玩味的目光，Clark这下无可抑制地脸红了。

“你真暖心。”Bruce笑得甜蜜。

努力假装心思没被看穿的Clark淡定地转身从置物柜的抽屉里拿出电吹风放在台面上。“头发要吹干了再睡。”他嘱咐着，“你有任何需要就告诉我。”

Bruce点头，“我会的。”

“嗯，那么……”Clark飞快地靠过去吻了一下Bruce的面颊，羞涩道：“晚安，Bruce。”

Bruce一怔，但在Clark离开前及时拉住了他。“你要去哪？”

“我睡沙发。”Clark回道。

只见Bruce皱了皱眉，说：“留在这儿，Clark。”

心脏扑通直跳，Bruce的挽留令Clark手足无措地站在原地。“拜托？”Bruce再次开口，眼中透着期许。Clark眨着眼睛，眸光闪烁。犹豫片刻后点头：“我、我先去洗澡。”

“好。”Bruce满意地松了手。

Clark移至衣柜抓了几件衣服逃进浴室里。关了门，他将额头抵靠在门框上，闭上眼做了个深呼吸，拒绝去想接下来会发生什么。带着一颗不平静的心，他开始除衣沐浴。淋浴期间，他听见Bruce使用了电吹风，以及给他的管家先生拨了通电话——

‘抱歉，这么晚才联络你，不用等我了，今晚我不回去。呣，我在他这儿。别担心，一切都好……也许一个周末？这取决于他。噢，Lucious！就告诉他我在休假，我确定没我出席他也能搞定晚宴上的一切。呵，我猜这就是我为何付他高薪的原因？回家我会通知你。谢谢，也祝你周末愉快！晚安，Alfred。’

Bruce的声音听起来相当愉快。他想要和他共度这个周末吗？Clark微微咬唇，关掉了水阀。内心无可抑制的升起甜蜜与期待。

熄灭了其他房间的灯光，Clark回到卧室里轻轻关上房门，并只留下了床头一盏暖黄的台灯。他转身面向房间中央的床——Bruce正等待着他。 

“到床上来。”

Bruce轻轻拍了拍身旁的位置，他已为他掀开了另一半的被子。Clark原地停留了两秒，依言走过去。在他躺进被子后，耳边传来Bruce低柔的声音。

“我让你紧张了。”

Clark心脏一颤，转过了头。Bruce正注视他——蓝眸里全然温柔。他蓦地为此感到害羞，想移开视线却又恋恋不舍，最后放任自己沉溺在那幽深的眼眸中。“我只是…我需要一点时间来适应…你和我……”他轻声说。

“没关系。”Bruce莞尔一笑，“我明白，这对我也是全新的。”他移动手覆盖住Clark放在身侧微蜷的手，“按你的步调来就好，我想让你待在我身边。”

Clark回握住了那只温暖的手。他侧过身面向Bruce，对方迷人的笑容令他心悸难平。他鼓起勇气探出手，轻触Bruce眼角泛起的浅浅笑纹。在他眼下依然盘踞着消散不去的阴影，对此的疼惜和忧虑一齐涌上Clark心头。指尖划过鬓角停在下颚上，他的视线随着落在那双薄唇上。再也抗拒不了内心澎湃的渴望，他慢慢靠过去亲吻了Bruce。

Bruce搂住了他的背，回应了他笨拙的吻。当他探出舌尖舔过下唇，并轻轻地吮吻他的唇瓣时，Clark感到一丝战栗窜过尾椎。在喘息的间隙Bruce潜入了他口中，舌尖扫过了他的牙床，继而钻入口腔内撩拨他怯懦的舌头。主权渐渐被Bruce掌控，他以一种Clark从未体验过的方式吻着他。Clark想要逃开，身体却本能地靠近对方。

星火燎原之际，Clark主动结束了这个甜蜜火热的吻。他轻喘着睁开眼睛，Bruce目光炯炯地凝视着他。 眼睛留恋地扫过他嫣红的唇后，Clark轻声道：“你该休息了……”Bruce闻言微微皱眉，不解地看着他。在他误会前，Clark忙解释：“坐了一天的飞机，你一定很疲惫，而且现在也很晚了，是时候睡觉了……”

果不其然，Bruce紧张的神色消散了，取而代之是尴尬的一笑。“现在我后悔没在飞机上睡一觉……”他懊恼地说着，顿了顿，他勾起薄唇，故意压低声音问道：“你真的打算让我就这么睡了？”

Clark红了脸，干巴巴地回应：“你说过可以慢慢来……”

Bruce吃吃地笑了起来。“尽管我想做更多，但现在的确有点有心无力了。”他坦承道，不再掩饰他的疲惫感。

脸上热度上升几分的同时，Clark没来由地感到安心。给了Bruce一个晚安吻后，他转身去熄灭了台灯。当他打算重新面向Bruce时，Bruce从背后抱住了他。亲昵地拥抱让毫无防备的Clark一惊，但他随即放松下来任对方贴近。

“唔，你抱起来感觉真好……”Bruce叹息着。

“睡吧。”Clark呢喃道。Bruce对此的回应是在他的后颈上印下一个浅吻。

之后，Bruce很快就陷入了安静的睡眠里。Clark悄悄握住了Bruce搭在他腹上的手，他们的身体像勺子一样贴合着，彼此的呼吸与心跳逐渐地同步起来。在默数着Bruce沉稳的心跳声的过程中，体内躁动的因子渐渐地平息了下去。在他温暖的体热包裹中，Clark安然入眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白色情人节快乐~写肉好苦手呀，还是再拖一下...虽然脑袋里都是火热的画面，一旦要写成文字就相当困难...而且我现在滚床单后产生精神链接与否这个想法上摇摆不定。被链的恋人如果分开时间太长会欲求不满什么的...我想后文百分之九十会跑偏...


	15. 周末时光 I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全新的旅程。

电子钟在5点30分整准时地叫醒了Clark。他迷迷糊糊地伸手去关闹铃，胸口上突然袭来的一击让他猛地睁开了双眼。顺着搭在他身上的赤裸的手臂看去，紧挨身旁而眠的Bruce让他几乎忘了呼吸。

“……好吵……”Bruce皱起脸抱怨着。仍闭着眼睛的他挥舞着手，企图越过Clark去消灭噪音源。Clark忙把闹铃按掉，同时抓住了Bruce不安分的手搁在他胸膛上。一安静下来，Bruce便舒展了眉心再次沉睡。

躺了良久，Clark小心翼翼地挪开Bruce的手臂起身，轻手轻脚地下了床走进浴室里。冷水洗面后，完全清醒的Clark双手撑在洗手台上，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。昨夜的回忆开始在脑中回放……

过去短短的几个小时里所发生的一切如梦似幻，既甜蜜又令人……恐慌。Clark不禁握紧了拳头，他闭上眼睛努力挥走那些不好的情绪，并在心中告诉自己他们会很好。

洗漱完毕从浴室出来，Bruce仍没有醒的迹象。Clark悄无声息地回到床边，端详着Bruce美好的睡颜，嘴角不禁泛起微笑，有温暖的情绪从心底涌出。他抬起手，在快要触碰Bruce的脸颊时猛然冻住了，他迫使自己收回手握成拳。流连片刻，他悄悄地从衣柜里拿了件套头运动衫离开了卧室。外面的天还未完全亮，空气带着几分凉意。Clark换上跑鞋离开了公寓。

这个清晨他跑了有史以来最长的路程。返回公寓的路上他在常去的店里买了两杯手工咖啡和新鲜出炉的法式牛角面包，以及两份报纸。

“早上好，Kent先生——”

Clark刚要踏进公寓大门里，身后一个热情的声音叫住了他。回首一看，同一楼的邻居——护士小姐*Belle Brown正快步走上石阶。“早安，*Brown小姐。”Clark回以问候，并靠边优先让她先进门。

“你又去跑步啦——”上楼期间，Belle开口搭话：“今天跑哪了？”

“就在附近跑跑而已。”Clark轻描淡写道。

“我也喜欢跑步呢。”Belle笑着说，尽管事实相反。“我们可以一起去晨跑。”

对于这突如其来地提议，Clark有些尴尬地笑笑：“也许吧？”

“棒极了——”Belle喜上眉梢，“刚好明天我休息，择日不如撞日。”

“我可能会睡个懒觉……”

Belle似乎未领会Clark的话外音，反倒是亲昵地摸了摸他的胳膊，笑嘻嘻道：“我同意睡个懒觉，现在不都流行夜跑嘛，我呀，最近是有点点长胖了，只是一点点，一直找不到人和我跑一跑，你知道，身体缺乏运动就容易囤积脂肪……”

在她说到“缺乏运动”的时候，抛来了一个露骨的媚眼，这让Clark忍不住加快上楼的步伐。当他们走到她的房门前，她话锋一转，冲Clark甜甜地笑着：“我做的薄饼超棒的，要不要一起吃个早餐？”

Clark忙摇摇头谢绝：“谢谢，不用了，Have a good day, Miss Brown.”未等她回话便匆匆走向长廊末端家门。

“Good day, Mr.Kent——”身后传来Belle的喊话。关上门阻隔掉那热切的视线后，Clark才真正松了一口气，他实在难以应付这位总是对他过于“热情”的邻居（Jimmy总是以此调侃他）。

Clark走进厨房，将咖啡保温，牛角面包用浅口藤编面包篮装着摆上餐桌。从冰箱拿出水果洗净切好装盘后，他擦拭了手走向卧室。轻轻推开门，在看到空空的床时一僵，但随后从浴室传来的一阵水声又令他放松下来。他换下外套，将洗衣篮里的脏衣服拿去清洗。

“早安，你回来了。”

在他刚按下洗衣机开始键时，身后响起了Bruce略沙哑的声音。他转身看见Bruce抱着双臂靠在岛台旁，精神奕奕，嘴角挂着慵懒的浅笑。

微笑绽放在Clark唇上，内心爱慕升腾。“早安。”他回以问候，“我去晨跑了，在中心公园里。”他认为Bruce会想知道他去了哪。

Bruce扬眉。“你可以叫上我。”

“想让你多睡一会儿，所以没叫醒你。”Clark解释。“你睡得习…“他顿了下，改口：”睡得好吗？”

“非常好。”Bruce点点头。“只是醒来看不到你，我以为你昨晚……”他明亮的眼睛注视着Clark，没有继续说下去。

领会到那未尽之语，Clark连忙摇头道：“抱歉，我只是习惯了早起。”

“哦，别在意。”Bruce笑了笑。Clark忽然意识自己做错了，想开口说些什么，Bruce却很快地将话题转移了：“咖啡闻起来很棒。”

“请先坐会儿，桌上有今天的报纸。”Clark比划了一下餐桌的位置，然后拉开冰箱拿出食材，“我们有芦笋培根卷，白蘑菇土豆饼和溏心煎蛋，可以吗？”。

“听起来不错。”Bruce轻快地应道，拉开椅子在餐桌前坐下。Clark将牛奶和咖啡端到他面前，接着开始烹饪早餐。Bruce喝了口醇香的咖啡，若有所思地看着在流理台前忙碌的Clark的背影。

& & & & & &

“令人食指大动！”

当香气四溢的早餐端上桌时，Bruce不由惊叹。随手将围裙挂起来后，Clark在他身旁的椅子坐下，两人开始拿起刀叉用餐。注视着Bruce先后尝了一口煎蛋和土豆饼，Clark问：“味道还好吗？”他有些紧张。

Bruce忍住笑，咽下食物点点头，由衷地赞叹：“好吃，就和看上去一样，美味极了！”

闻言，Clark开心地弯起了嘴角，“那真是太好了。”他开始安心地吃起自己的那份食物。

两人愉快地用毕早餐后，Clark婉拒了主动帮忙收拾的Bruce，于是Bruce到客厅里观看早间财经新闻。很快清洗好餐具后，Clark加入了他。这时电视正好到了天气播报的环节。

“一会儿想出去吗？”Clark开口前注意到了时间刚过10点。

Bruce显然对这个提议很感兴趣。“好呀，我想了解你平时如何打发休息时间。”

Clark脸微热，他坦白道：“事实上我今天有事情要做，但，恐怕会让你感到无聊。”

“和你在一起绝不会无聊。”Bruce温柔地笑着。

Clark耳朵烧了起来，咕哝道：“你怎么能知道……”

“你多虑了。”Bruce笑了出声。他凑过去吻了吻Clark的嘴角，在他脸红心跳之际从沙发上起身，说：“那么，我们现在应该换衣服出门？”

& & & & & &

Bruce借了Clark的衣柜。当他更衣完毕从卧室走出来时，Clark不禁再次对他身着自己的衣服这件事感到莫大满足和亲密感。

“我看上去很奇怪？”Bruce说话了。

Clark立刻摇摇头：“你看起来好极了！”他实话实说。Bruce显然精通于穿衣搭配，他那些再普通不过的衣服穿在他身上完全变得时髦起来。他不认为这是情人眼里出西施的作用。

Bruce给了他一个炫目的笑。“你也应该换一下？”他说。

“哦，当然。”Clark脸一热，他身上还穿着十分随意的家居服。当他走进卧室时，看见床上已经体贴地准备好了一套衣服。

“希望你不介意我擅自为你准备。”Bruce出现在门口。

“当然不，谢谢，我向来不擅长这个。”Clark莞尔道。

“快换上吧。”Bruce催促道，然后靠在门框上没有离开。Clark犹豫了一下，开始背对着Bruce脱下身上的衣服，努力不去在意Bruce正在看着他这件事。这个凉爽房间蓦地变得有些燥热……

当他换好裤子和T恤，Bruce走了过来，捞起床上的衬衫给他。“你还没告诉我我们要去哪？”他问道，声音有些低沉。 得知目的地是圣玛利亚儿童福利院*，Bruce没有掩饰他的惊讶。

 

“我在几个月前申请到了志愿服务。”Clark告诉他，“那里的孩子大多都患有孤独症，我想要帮助他们。”他换上了Bruce拿给他的蓝色格子衫。

“你总是令我惊讶，Clark。”Bruce向他投以钦佩的目光，伸手帮他扣上几个纽扣。“这个社会需要多一些像你这样善良的热心肠，不是那些空口白话的伪善者，你很了不起。”

淡淡的红晕染上Clark的面颊，Bruce的亲昵之举令他心跳不已。他腼腆一笑，说：“我母亲常教导我，帮助人能使人变得快乐，我只是选择去做一些能使我感到快乐的事情，与你相比，我并没有多了不起。”

“我？”Bruce露出相当惊讶的表情。

“我读过哥谭市的慈善事业史，我了解韦恩家族为哥谭市所投入的心血，你为这座城市的付出，值得任何人尊敬。”带着敬意，Clark顿了顿，又说：“当然还有许多地方和人们都得益于你的帮助，这包括圣玛利亚儿童福利院。”

Bruce笑了起来。“我的家族世代致力于慈善事业，哥谭对我双亲很重要，而我继承了这些，Clark，我不过是做了我父母想要我做的事罢了。”他整理好Clark的领口和衣襟，轻轻拍了拍他的胸口。

又一次的故作漫不经心。“不，在我看来你并非像你所说的那样，单单的只是继承和延续家族事业或是出于一份公民义务感……”Clark抓住了他的手，认真地指出，“你热爱着哥谭市，每当你提到它时，我能感受到你的骄傲与热忱，别假装你不是。”

Bruce牵动嘴角再次露出一个新的，真假难辨的微笑。“你没有想过，我或许只是为了博取你的好感？”那深幽的午夜蓝眼睛里闪过戏谑的光。

Clark微怔，几乎有那么一瞬间，他就相信了Bruce的话。“你是吗？”他反问。

Bruce只是静静地看着他，他既不作答，也不回避Clark在他眼中探究真相，就像是在等着他裁定。早已在心中得出答案的Clark再次开口：“在我们认识彼此前，我读过一些关于你的事，那曾经让我……”羞惭的情绪刷过他的心，“让我先入为主地对你产生了一些错误的、不公正的偏见。”

Bruce敛下眼睫，又再次看向Clark，眼神闪烁着，薄唇欲言又止地紧抿，好像有什么在折磨着他。“我还以为你对我的八卦新闻不会感兴趣……”他自嘲一笑，抽回了手。“那不是……不全都是真的。”他有些虚弱的低语，仿佛失去了自信。

Clark看过所有能找得的关于Bruce Wayne的新闻，其中当然囊括了那些耸人听闻的八卦。当他与这位玩世不恭，绯闻缠身的哥谭王子接触并交往，他渐渐捕捉到了一些，在那容易迷惑人的浮夸表象下所隐藏着的真实的东西——他迷上Bruce不仅仅只是因为他风趣迷人，更主要的是他在不经意间流露出的深藏起来的部分——如金子般闪亮的品质。

轻轻抓住Bruce的肩膀，Clark如愿的令他重新看向自己。“我想说的是，我想要为那些错得离谱的偏见向你道歉，现在我很清楚我认识的是个怎样的Bruce。”他柔声说。 _正因如此，我才会不能自抑地喜欢上你……_

读懂了那双星辰般美丽的宝石蓝眼睛，Bruce无言地将Clark拉进怀抱里吻住了他，唇贴着唇。Clark搂住他，合上眼感受着Bruce温暖的嘴唇。他移动手掌爱抚Bruce的脖子，温柔地吮吻着他柔软的唇瓣和舌头，动情地响应着这个甜蜜的吻。

“谢谢你，Clark……”Bruce贴着Clark因亲吻变得红润的唇瓣呢喃着。某些东西在他午夜蓝的眼睛里燃烧，深沉的，热烈的，轉瞬即逝。“谢谢你。”他只是如此重复道。

钻石般闪耀的笑容绽放在唇上，Clark再次亲吻了Bruce。分开后，两人相视而笑，心照不宣。

Clark相信当他们能够全然信任彼此，Bruce会告诉他刻意地掩藏本真的原因，而在那天，他也会告诉Bruce他的秘密。

是的，他会的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝閱讀，依然木有上壘的夫夫...真是對不住各位看官...


	16. 周末时光II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark初尝恋果。

圣瑪利亞儿童福利院*。

明亮安静的感统室里，Clark陪着身旁的小男孩坐在小圆桌前搭积木，Bruce则守在男孩儿另一旁观察着他们的互动，不时参与其中。偶尔当这名叫Tom*的五岁自闭症男孩儿与Clark有目光接触，Clark会露出友善微笑，并会告诉Tom手里的积木是什么颜色。

“是什么让你想要做这个？”Bruce问。他从地毯上拾起不知第几次掉落的积木重新放回Tom手边。

Clark在Tom搭起的两个正方体上添上一个长方块后，回答：“我看了一段关于一个自闭症儿童眼中的世界的公益短片，它非常触动我，于是我去查了许多关于这种疾病的资料，了解越多，我就越想要帮助他们。”

Bruce点点头。“他眼中的世界是怎么样的？”

“他的感官非常敏感，明亮的色彩会造成过度的视觉刺激，任何细微的声音在他听来也都会被放大。”

“那接觸外界对他而言一定相当可怕。”Bruce露出一个同情的眼神。

“肯定的，他不能像普通人那样很好地处理大量的外界信息，我体会过那种感官过载的恐惧和痛苦，当然，不是每个自闭症者都有严重的感官方面障碍——”Clark把目光从Bruce脸上放到专注搭建高塔的Tom身上，继续说：“比如Tom，他患有阿斯伯格综合征，他能和人接触，做简单表达，在不了解的人眼里完全不会把他和自闭症联系在一起。”

“感官过载。”Bruce喃喃念着这个术语，随后因想起什么而皱了皱眉。“那时晕倒是这个原因吗？”他问。

内心一震，Clark抬起眼睛看向Bruce，对方透着疑虑的目光令失言的他不由地抿紧嘴唇，不知作何回答的他移开目光。

“抱歉，请原谅我粗鲁的提问。”Bruce低语，带着歉意。

Clark摇摇头。“不，没事。”他对上Bruce担忧的眼睛，为接下来要说的话感到片刻的犹疑不安。“那种情况只在我童年时发生过……我妈帮助了我度过了那段时期，我现在处理得很好。庄园那次只是一个意外，我也说不出原因，也许是紧张导致，但这没有再发生了……”

一想到那块拥有奇特力量的绿石，Clark就因它曾带来的痛苦而感到发毛。

Bruce眼中的忧虑淡去了。“我很高兴你不再受困扰。”他说，嘴角扬起优美的弧线。“也许什么时候你愿意和我分享一些你童年的事？一些你想让我知道的故事。”

不愿令他失望，Clark弯起嘴唇点了点头。“我会的。”

收起各自的心思，他们重新将注意力放回Tom身上，继续协助他完成积木高塔的搭建。

& & & & & &

结束了义工的工作，为了满足Bruce的期待，晚餐决定在家吃。他们到生鲜超市购买了海鲜和蔬果。Bruce在逛超市时表露出新鲜感的模样令Clark感到十分有趣。 

酒水柜台前，Clark向柜台店员要了一瓶好品质的白葡萄酒。回到购物车旁，发现Bruce的注意力被饮品货架上的不同品牌的姜汁汽水吸引住了。“你研究到了什么？”他笑着问。

“唔，我一直以为这个只是家庭自制饮品。”

Clark被逗笑了。“你平时一定不逛食品超市。”

“Alfred是负责采购的人。”Bruce干巴巴地说。“他总是会现做给我喝。”

Clark理解的眨了眨眼。“你很喜欢姜汁汽水？”

Bruce点点头。于是Clark伸手取了一罐Ginger Ale*牌的姜汁汽水，推荐道：“你想试试的话，这个还挺不错的，或者，如果你喜欢口感辣一点，我也可以为你制作。”

Bruce的脸瞬间被点亮了。“你总能带给我惊喜！”他从Clark手里拿过那罐汽水放回了货架，笑嘻嘻地说：“我现在有更好的选择了。”

Clark笑了出声。“那让我们去买点材料吧。”

“棒极了。”

Bruce兴冲冲地将他们的购物车推往佐料区。Clark克制了在这里亲吻他的冲动。喜欢姜汁汽水的Bruce让他感觉非常可爱。

& & & & & &

搭配了黑加仑干，橙子肉以及紫甘蓝的生菜沙拉，细葱土豆泥，以及欧芹烩青口贝被依次端上了餐桌。Clark收获了Bruce的惊叹夸赞。

“晚餐真不错，Clark，令人惊艳！”

“谢谢。”Clark腼腆一笑。“只是普通家常菜，希望你会喜欢。”他从烤箱里拿出最后一道烤三文鱼扒。

“别怀疑你的烹饪手艺，大厨师，我已经等不及要吃掉它们了。”Bruce笑道，主动接过装好盘的鱼摆上桌，嫰烤的鱼肉香气馥郁，令人垂涎。

“冰箱里有香草蓝莓奶冻，我想可以用它做餐后甜点？”

“完美。”

Clark露出了灿烂的笑容，坐进了Bruce身旁的椅子。他为Bruce对他厨艺的称赞与认同感到莫大的开心与自豪，同时也为Martha传授他的私房菜谱心怀感恩。

“谢谢你，Clark，让我过了意义非凡的一天。”Bruce举起盛着白葡萄酒的高脚杯，动人的光芒闪耀在那午夜蓝的眼中，愉悦的微笑始终挂在脸上。

“我也一样，Bruce。”Clark的脸微微泛红，微笑着与他轻碰了下酒杯后喝下香甜微醺的酒液。

“让我们开吃吧。”

他们围坐在铺着蓝线白底的格子棉麻餐桌布的方桌前，畅享一桌丰盛美味的食物，餐桌间的谈话轻松愉快。一如往日，却又全新不同。Clark喜欢他们桌子下的膝盖轻轻碰在一起时的亲密感。每当Bruce洋溢着欣赏与喜爱的目光投进他眼中，Clark感到非常快乐。

& & & & & &

电视上播放着阿兰德龙与罗密施耐德共同主演的电影，而Clark的注意力全然不在其中。他偷偷注意着坐在身旁的Bruce，他仪态优雅而放松地靠在沙发里，眼睛专注地看着屏幕，那纤长浓密的睫毛如蝶翼般不时地扇动。嘴角微微下垂看起来意外的严肃，但Clark熟知他的笑容是多么炫目动人。

 _Bruce现在是我的恋人了_ ——这个认知带来的幸福感包围着Clark。道不清究竟是如何爱上了Bruce，在意识到时，爱情早已悄无声息地在他心底扎根萌芽。而Bruce回应了他的感情，上天眷顾，他成为了这世上最幸运的人。

_我们以后会变得如何？_

这个问题总是在思及Bruce时出现。假如Bruce发现了他的另一面，会不会也像……Clark拒绝去把Bruce和那些人比较，但却又无法对‘Bruce是不一样的’有十足把握。他不禁又一次厌恶近来总是轻易陷入患得患失里的自己……

“电影不好看？”

Bruce的声音突然闯进耳朵里，将Clark从思绪里拉回到现实。他眨了眨眼睛，与Bruce询问的视线相接。“呃，挺有趣的……”他支吾着看向电视，脸颊在烧——显然他已经跟不上剧情了。Bruce的一声轻笑使Clark把目光再次放回对方身上。

Bruce正看着他，午夜蓝的眼眸熠熠生辉，嘴角的微笑迷人。“你有什么想和我说的吗？”他柔声问，整个神态示意他已随时准备好倾听。

顷刻间，汹涌的爱意如暖流般袭来，Clark倾身吻住了Bruce。关于这份亲密关系的未来，他会再好好想一想，当Bruce不在身边时，思路会更清晰一些……现在，他决定放任自己去享受这份来之不易的爱情之中。

Bruce先是一怔，而后合上眼，毫不犹豫地打开双唇迎接他。唇舌交缠，Clark品尝到了香草与白葡萄酒，以及属于Bruce的味道，就像这个吻一样，甜蜜而醉人。那柔软灵活的舌头舔弄撩拨着他，毫不费力地勾起他深藏的欲求。当Bruce撤离时，他轻呵一声依恋的叹息。

“到床上去。”Bruce诱惑的低语。

Clark几乎为这句话颤抖，他睁开眼睛，望进Bruce深不可测的眼眸中。Bruce牵起他走进被柔黄灯光温暖的卧室里。当他们停在床角前面，Bruce将他拉进一个极具挑逗的深吻中。他们在接吻时动手脱去彼此的上衣，任由它们散落在地上。Bruce的手一路往下来到他腰间，灵活地解开他的皮带和裤扣。Clark赤红着脸任他脱去他的裤子，他亦轻颤着手解开了Bruce的裤扣。

Clark背朝床躺了下去，Bruce压在他身上。他的鼻尖刷过他脖颈，柔软的嘴唇在上面印下数个吻，带着一些茧的大手游走在他身上。Clark深深地呼吸着，所有的感官都系在Bruce触碰着他的唇和手上。他的阴茎早已硬挺，在内裤里微微抽动。当Bruce的手掌包覆住他时，Clark感到前所未有的兴奋战栗。

“Wow……”Bruce在耳边轻声惊叹。“你藏了个庞然大物……”

Clark的脸烧得更厉害了，他扳过Bruce的头重重地吻上去。Bruce轻笑着边回吻边伸手将他的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，握起手圈住了那硕大的肉柱富有技巧地爱抚起来，并随心所欲地在他身上落下亲吻。Clark握住Bruce肩头，双唇发出轻柔的呻吟，享受着他所给予的欢愉。

Bruce有一双会施魔法的手，Clark在恍惚间想着。快感被堆积起来，他咬着唇，抓住了Bruce的手，颤声低语：“我也想碰你，Bruce……”

Bruce的脸重新出现在眼前，他俯视着Clark，嘴角勾起魅惑的笑，用着无比撩人的低哑嗓音轻声对他说：“碰我，对我做任何你想做的事。”

Clark翻身与Bruce调换了位置，他吻着他，双手探索着身下美好的肉体，掌心下丝滑细腻的肌肤令他着迷不已。 _如此美丽的人。_ 他吻过他线条优美的脖子和锁骨，在他光裸的胸口上印下属于他的痕迹，当他含住他胸前小巧的乳头时，听见Bruce发出低沉性感的喘息。

“真美……”Clark喃喃着吻过他平坦腹部，舌尖描摹着上面分明的腹肌线条。他来到腹股沟处，鼻尖轻蹭着过隆起的部位，浓郁的麝香令人心神迷醉。Clark拉下了那块黑色的布料，当见到那与自己相差无几的饱满阴茎时，他不由吞咽了一下。触碰的欲望驱使他环住了那灼热厚重的肉体，透明的体液弄湿了他的手，他情不自禁地低下头去舔舐品尝。

“Clark……”

Bruce粗哑的呼唤盈满了情欲，这鼓舞了Clark更努力去取悦他。他张嘴将顶端含进口中轻轻吸吮，吞下更多咸涩的体液。在他尝试吞得更深时，Bruce低吼着伸手抱住他的头将他制止了。在Clark怀疑自己做了错误的举动时，Bruce牵引他重新回到他身上。他带着Clark的手滑到两人紧贴的下腹间握住了彼此肿胀的阴茎，眼神炙热地望着Clark呢喃着“一起”，而后重重地压上他的唇。

他们唇舌嬉戏，身体交叠，相互取悦着将彼此的精华释放在对方手中。高潮的欢愉席卷了Clark的心神，他喘息着埋首在Bruce散发着迷人体香的脖颈处，贪恋那令人舒适的肌肤。Bruce的一只手臂圈住了他的腰，有一下没一下的摩挲着他的腰窝，任由他黏在身上。

& & & & & &

“我知道这个时候不应该提问题。”Bruce的手轻梳着Clark柔软的卷发，“你之前……有没有和其他人在一起过？”他柔声问。

Clark僵了一下，离开了Bruce舒适的怀抱。Bruce皱起眉心，在他开口道歉前，Clark以指尖抵住他的唇。尽管羞于启齿，但他还是轻声坦承：“我从未和任何人有过亲密关系，包括这个，如果你都想知道……”

Bruce睁大了眼睛，随后欣喜与难以置信同时出现在他脸上。Clark因他的神情红了脸，在他赧然地收回手时Bruce及时握住了他。“让我道歉，Clark，对不起，我这么问，因为我刚刚嫉妒了。”他惭愧道。

“呃……嫉妒？”

“因为你为我……”听完Bruce说完凑近他耳边的话，Clark连脖子都红透了。“现在我很高兴我是你的第一次。”

“哦，天呐……我……我是从书上看到，但从没有想过会用得上……”Clark闭上了眼睛，羞得无法与Bruce对视。

“看着我，Clark。”Bruce哄道。当Clark终于再次看着他时，望进了一双火热的眼睛里。“这没有什么好羞耻的，你必须知道，你是个极有天赋的人，不管在哪方面。”Bruce将Clark的手拉到唇边轻轻一吻，由衷道：“而我，非常幸运。”

Clark的心聒噪地跳动着，“我……很高兴你享受它。”他害羞地敛下眼。

“我说过什么来着，你总是带给我惊喜。”Bruce凝视着Clark的眼睛闪闪发光。

“没有更多了……”Clark讷讷道，他的脸仍发烫不已。

Bruce的拇指划过他的唇时，Clark战栗着闭上了眼睛。“我会教你所有的事。”Bruce在唇间轻声细语。而后温柔的吻如期而至。

夜还很长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝閱讀。庆贺阿超脱处~噗，_(:з \ ∠)_終於是上垒了~当然后面还会有好多车会开，跑偏势不可挡~希望各位食用愉快~


	17. 周末时光III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜蜜美好的周末迎来尾声。

Bruce醒来时发现他被圈在Clark的臂弯中，床单下的他们都赤裸着，肌肤相亲后的舒畅感提醒着他昨夜经历的情事。他翻过身，对方跟着动了动，但仍在甜睡中。有一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙钻进屋里，暖暖地照亮私密的空间。

他端详起他的睡颜，少了老气黑框眼镜遮挡的脸庞如希腊雕塑般精致俊美。挺直的鼻梁两侧，浓密卷曲的睫毛在眼部落下淡淡的阴影。粉润的唇昭示着主人的健康。近似午夜天空的深蓝发丝衬着白皙，毫無瑕疵的脸庞，一绺卷发总是固执的垂落在额间。

对他心怀顾虑却又能如此毫无防备地睡在他身边。

Bruce轻轻抚摸那柔润的秀发，自嘲他又有何不同？看着Clark唇边漾起的浅笑，他好奇他梦见了什么。

Clark醒了。当他睁开那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛时，Bruce不禁屏息。Clark眨了眨眼睛，柔柔的笑绽放在他的唇上。Bruce看见那双明亮的美眸中显露无遗的爱意。

他们相视而笑，谁都没说话。良久后，Bruce率先开口。“有个好梦？”他柔声细语。

“嗯，很美的梦。”Clark眉眼弯弯地注视着他，流露一丝怀疑的目光，呢喃：“你在这儿......”

Bruce笑了起来。“想证实我有多真实吗？”

意外地，Clark主动靠近亲吻了他的脸颊。“现在我确定了……”他说，耳朵染上可爱的红晕，嘴角带着羞涩的笑。“早安，Bruce。”

蓦地，Bruce感到被取悦了。“这不能算早安吻。”他打趣说。接下来他们的早安吻就像Clark的笑容一样甜得腻人。

手撩开被单，露出更多美妙的肌肤。Clark拥有一副非常漂亮的身体。四肢修长，肌肉健实，一切恰到好处。触摸着这过于美好的身体，Bruce几乎将一些事实抛之脑后。目光与手流连于每一寸迷人的肌体上，此刻脑海里不顾一切地只想着如何完全将其占有。

“Bruce……”Clark喘息着轻唤他的名字，拉住了他愈滑愈低的手，脸颊绯红，欲言又止。

Bruce抬眼看向他，嘴角勾起一抹慵懒的笑，他的手仍坚定地为所欲为。“怎么了，Clark？”他明知故问，低沉的嗓音充满了诱惑。指尖抚过那炙热地带，满意听见对方隐忍的低吟。他轻笑着靠过去品尝那双甜美的唇。

“我们应该……应该……起来了……”*①Clark在吻的间隙中断断续续地说着，他的手在被单下企图阻止Bruce更多的挑逗，但只是徒劳无功。

“我同意。”Bruce邪魅地舔了舔唇，蓦地反手抓住Clark的手压向自己下腹，缓缓地柔声说：“看，起来了呢……”

呼吸一窒，又一阵热流涌上脸颊，再也招架不住的Clark翻身压上笑得一脸得逞的Bruce，不再去在意窗外一片明亮。

& & & & & &

在床上厮磨了一个早晨后，经不住Bruce的诱惑，两人一起淋了个兀长的浴。Clark在之后想起来，Bruce对他来说完全就是无可抗拒的存在。

舒适的热水淌过白皙的肌肤，浮现出淡淡的粉红。Clark情不自禁地吻了吻那宽阔的肩膀，将沐浴乳抹上那厚实的背上，细心地洗着。Bruce则是安静而放松地享受着他亲密的服务。

“发生什么了？”

Clark紧紧盯着左肋下一条长而狰狞的痕迹，指尖小心翼翼地触碰着。Bruce缓缓睁开眼睛，片刻后明白他指的是什么，弯了弯嘴角，不痛不痒地回答说：“一个小意外。”

“小意外？”Clark喃喃重复，眉心堆起沟壑，一脸难以置信，并开始注意到他身上更多伤痕，那条被某种利器撕裂而成伤痕尤为刺眼。“什么小意外会造成这种划伤？”他沉声问。虽已淡化不少，却不难推断出Bruce当时受的伤有多严重。

见他十分在意，Bruce便坦言道：“车祸。”心知以两人现在的关系，Clark迟早会发现他身上的这些疤痕。但不知为何，他没找别的理由。

察觉Bruce无意细说，Clark无言地抱紧他。上帝啊，他多希望他当时在那。假如他更早一点与他相遇，无论如何他都不会让他受伤。

Bruce因他的举动一怔，抬起手回抱了他。“傻瓜，我不是好好的么？”他笑着说，轻轻拍拍他的背，试图提醒他用力抱得他都有些疼了。

被反过来安慰了的Clark咬紧了牙根，他感到难以言喻的心疼。沉默地拥抱了好一会儿后，Clark放开他，静静地凝视着。Bruce温柔的注视着他片刻，伸手取了些沐浴乳抹上他的胸口。“在浴室待一天可不是好主意。”他说着，用沾了泡沫的手指点了下Clark的鼻子，并对此一晒。

Clark眨了眨眼睛，终于露出笑容。

& & & & & &

厨房里弥漫着食物的香气。Clark在烹饪海鲜什锦意面，而Bruce在为他们的佐餐果盘清洗着新鲜水果。

“除了去做志愿服务，你休息时还常做什么？”Bruce问。

“看看书，电影，有时会四处走走，找找题材，我喜欢各种博物馆。”Clark回道，隐去了更多时间在做“兼职”的事。“你呢？”

“我不记得上一次像这样自由自在的休假是什么时候了。”Bruce感慨道。“若有闲暇，我和你也差不多，书和电影是不错的选择，以及，运动永远是保持好身材的秘诀。”

Clark笑了起来。“我同意。”他说。

“关于运动还是我的好身材？”

“都是。”

“所以我让你很满意。”

Clark脸上浮起了红晕。Bruce勾起薄唇得意一笑，咬了一口洗净的草莓，说：“很甜，要尝尝看吗？”Clark的回答是咬上那双令人难耐的嘴唇。

甜得教人上瘾，他如是想着。

& & & & & &

Clark将Bruce那件昂贵的西装外套从衣架上取下，在他扣好最后一颗袖口后，将衣服展开便于他穿上。待他更衣完毕后，提出：“我送你到楼下。”Bruce给了他一个微笑，没有拒绝。

引人侧目的豪车早已候在公寓前多时。“我们很快会见面。”在上车前，Bruce如是说。

Clark莞尔点头。“先回去吧。”他说，隐忍着不舍。

司机为Bruce拉开了车门，又在收到他一个眼神的指示后退到一旁。“上车。”Bruce对Clark说。

Clark困惑地跟着坐进车里，车门关上的瞬间，Bruce的唇便贴上了他的。他只愣了半秒便合上眼投入这突如其来的吻中。Bruce的舌头强势地侵占着他口中的每一寸，热情地挑逗着，勾引着他回应。Clark轻轻吮吻着那柔软的器官，汲取对方甜美的津液，全身心迎合着这性感撩人的深吻。

空气中的温度渐升，唇舌缠绵的细碎声响回荡在耳边。教人沉醉的绵长一吻后，两人都浅浅地喘息着。Bruce抚摸着Clark绯红的脸颊，低语：“记住这个感觉直到我们下次见面。”

Clark因这话语感到颤栗，他慢慢地睁开眼看向Bruce，却几近迷失在那双深邃的眼眸中。

车渐行渐远。直到消失在街角后，Clark才挪开脚步走回公寓。不记得怎么回到家里，在门关上一刻，他抓住胸口的衣服用力握紧，垂下头无力地靠在门上，坠入此刻甜蜜又心痛的感觉中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。隔了N久的更新！这章高甜，老爷完全沉迷调（tiao）戏（jiao）阿超的乐趣里。虽然周末结束了，夫夫的蜜月不会那么轻易地结束滴~
> 
> 准备明天首刷正联，好期待大本老爷的表现嗷！


End file.
